


Kitchen Sink

by Enziroth



Category: One Piece
Genre: I'll put a couple up every once in a while I guess, M/M, aka the kitchen sink, everything in my drafts, or between other stories' updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enziroth/pseuds/Enziroth
Summary: All the shorts/pairings/requests that didn't fit anywhere else. Some of these may grow into oneshots, others are pieces of stories I already plan to expand, but all of them are a mess.





	1. Dark!Luffy (LuKata)

**Author's Note:**

> I moved the last two chapters of Rubber and Mochi over to here because they don't really fit with that collection and I'm finally ORGANIZING my SHIT.

By this point, they all knew what the secret was behind Luffy’s smile.

It began with Zoro.

It was almost impossible to believe that Luffy could be real. Nobody could manage to keep that kind of happy-go-lucky attitude for long on these seas; he’d be broken, torn to pieces and eaten alive by the monsters that roamed the world outside of whatever little island the kid had grown up on.

But Zoro had already made his pledge, and he’d follow it through. Whenever Luffy inevitably clashed with the sharp edges that lay in the hearts of man and was shredded by their teeth, Zoro would be there to pick up the body.

Morgan went down easy enough. Buggy was tricky, but Luffy at least had persistence to go along with his innocence, and he went down as well.

Kuro was not so easy.

The man was cruel, cunning, and heartless. His claws were strong, and he was jagged enough of a person to cut the thin skin of rubber.

Zoro saw Luffy lose him smile, saw his face darken, heavy with the weight of sudden understanding. He stood still in the middle of Kuro’s whirlwind, silent and unmoving.

Zoro wondered if he’d be able to fight off Kuro before the man mutilated the body. The kid had done better than others Zoro had seen; he deserved a proper burial.

But Kuro went down before he could even draw his swords.

Nami and Usopp had been thrilled with the victory, already looking to the future. They’d gone straight back for Kaya in the woods, Usopp eager to tell the one true story he had and Nami eager for a reward from someone who could afford to give it.

They hadn’t seen Luffy drag the unconscious body away, but Zoro had.

Kuro’s screams haunted him all the way to the Baratie, the choked pleas for mercy echoing in his skull and making sleep a stranger for days.

Luffy’s grin was as bright as it had ever been. There was no change in him as he bounced around the deck of their new ship, no shadow in the ball of light that he was.

But Zoro knew what he’d seen.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“If you need it,  _take it_ , Strawhat.”

Strawhat’s face was tense, and he looked to be in more pain than he had been even during their fight. He was struggling with something in himself, taking a step forward, then another, before jumping back and shaking his head.

“I can’t,” he gasped, hand clenched tight around his side. The injury there was still bleeding, but Luffy treated it almost as an afterthought. “You’re not like them…I can’t do it!”

Katakuri could see it pulsing inside of him, the darkness that gave him his strength hiding just under the skin. He’d heard the stories, seen the pictures; he knew what Luffy did to the enemies he defeated.

“You need this, Strawhat. Don’t try to hold it back. It’ll only get worse.”

Luffy was growling now, some kind of low-pitched groan in the back of his throat as he fought to stay in control. Katakuri could almost feel the tension inside of him, the rookie’s odd morality clashing hard with what his dark side demanded.

It was easy to tell which side would win.

“I’ll be careful,” Luffy promised him, as he tore at his clothes with enough fervor to rip his skin in the process. “I won’t hurt you. You’re not like them!”

He was lying, but Katakuri could forgive him for that.


	2. Strawhat!Katakuri (Monster Trio/Katakuri NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I actually lost the Monster Trio/Katakuri draft I originally posted on Rubber and Mochi, so here's the porn part instead. Sorry guys :/

“Go ahead,” Zoro grunted, pushing himself up on his knees and moving as close to Katakuri’s body as he could manage. “I’m used to being crushed here, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Can’t be half as bad as when eyebrows does it.”

Even while being held down with a few fingers up his ass, Sanji could just _feel_ Zoro talking shit. “Shut… _gah_ …shut the fuck up, goddamn marimo,” he panted.

“You don’t seem to be getting much out of this,” Katakuri noted.

“You’ve got three guys on you, man. Worry ‘bout yourself,” Zoro shot back. It wasn’t like he could actually stick his dick in the man; at his size, Katakuri wouldn’t even be able to feel it, and Zoro’s ego just couldn’t take that kind of hit.

Besides, he’d known what he was getting himself into, and the way Sanji was gasping for air was a pretty sweet payoff already. And the cook knowing Zoro had watched him get fucked by another man was the best dirty talk material he could ask for. He could milk that shit for _months_.

“We had an agreement,” Katakuri reminded him, persistent. “As it is, you’re getting nothing. Do you need something else?”

“You know, you’re pretty talkative with my whole fist up your ass,” Zoro told him bluntly.

Luffy laughed while he was on the downstroke, Katakuri’s cock seated deep inside him, and whatever Luffy had done while laughing caused Katakuri’s whole body to jerk.

Zoro saw his chance and took it, pushing in hard and massaging him inside with two fingers. He kept the pressure up even as Katakuri swore aloud and crushed him in between those massive legs, leaning in so he had a good enough angle to really torture the guy.

When Zoro looked up to see what effect he was having, he was greeted by the sight of bared teeth and a burning glare. The man was pretty damn intimidating like that, with those crazy sharp fangs out in the open, but the image was broken by Sanji holding his face still so he could kiss the side of his mouth.

“If… _hah_ …if you keep doing that,” Katakuri hissed, “I’m going to cum.”

“Then cum,” Zoro told him, with a glare of his own, but the man didn’t see. Sanji had already tugged him back over, trapping his head between his arms and claiming his mouth.


	3. Trade!AU (KidLaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts for literally over a year. To the anonymous person who requested KidLaw, and aaah I'm sorry for leaving Bloodred on a cliffhanger.

The first way they found out about him was through what he left behind.

When the decapitated head in Kid’s hands had started speaking, he had understandably smashed it to a bloody pulp. He had been fresh out of South Blue at the time, a place known for its many superstitions, but one didn’t need to be superstitious to know that dead things shouldn’t talk.

The next head they came across, though, Kid spared. It may have had something to do with how the head was very firmly attached to the top of a leg, hopping around like some bizarre circus freak, and that was just too fucking funny to kill.

“So,” Kid said, squatting down to be eye-level with the thing, “what the fuck?”

“ _Pirates_ ,” the head hissed at him, and Kid grinned. It was good to be recognized here on the Grand Line, when their torn-up clothes and assorted weaponry had just blended in with the rest of the mismatched lot back in his home.

He had to grab the thing by the ankle and shake it a couple times for it to tell him anything, but the story that it finally gave him was next to useless.

“So you’re telling me you just got cut up, out of nowhere?”

“I was minding my own damn business, watering the lettuce, and next thing I know, I’m in pieces!”

The guy didn’t even know how he’d gotten attached to a leg in the first place. Apparently, it wasn’t even _his_ leg.

When he’d told them all he knew, Kid let him go. And by _let him go_ , Kid meant he threw him as far as he could, just because.

Exploring the tiny island gave them more of the same. They found arms attached to other arms, torsos on top of fence posts, and Kid’s favorite; three heads on one body, all facing different directions.

They got the most information out of that one, even though each head tried to talk over the other two.

“Some guy-“

“-stupid asshole-“

“-knew he shouldn’t have-“

The body kept spinning in circles, each head trying to be the one that faced them as it spoke.

“-just started swinging it around-“

“-never saw it coming-“

“-couldn’t take a joke-“

A guy, with a sword, who they’d pissed off. That made sense.

“-got Terry first, wait, _you’re_ Terry-“

“-Bill? I can’t see-“

“-Heart Pirates, he said, stupidest fucking name I’ve ever-“

Kid stopped them at that. “Pirates, huh?”

“Yeah, pirates.”

“Yep.”

“From North Blue.”

Kid frowned. People from North Blue were notoriously snobby, probably because they had sticks frozen up their asses year-round. The mess the pirates’ captain had left behind spoke for some pretty interesting abilities, but Kid didn’t plan to waste his time on some spoiled noble’s kid.

 

Kid changed his mind after the first bounty poster came out. First off, the captain looked nothing like the North Blue brats he’d seen; he was tall and narrow, skinny but with muscle visible under the loose hoodie. His clothes were clean and his hair was kept, so Kid guessed he’d been raised in a house and not off the street, but dark bruises were visible on his face and hands.

And _fuck_ , those piercings. A couple on each lobe, a ring through the lower lip and snake bites below it, and a double clavicle piercing with heavy studs. Shit like that was a well-known taboo for upper classes; this guy wasn’t fooling around.

The bounty wasn’t anything to laugh at, especially for a first-timer. Fifteen million right off the bat was higher than Kid’s eight million had been, but Kid could ignore that considering he had five times the amount now.

They’d left that first little island a month ago, Kid covering up the guy’s tracks with his own by burning the place to the ground. He hadn’t come across any more of his handiwork, but he’d heard the rumors of men being cut to pieces and left screaming. They were always recent, and Kid couldn’t count the times he’d “just missed him.”

It didn’t matter how fast they were leaving islands, raising anchor the moment the log pose set, or how risky they played it by hopping between wind belts for the fastest route; the Heart Pirates were always a few days ahead of them. Kid knew by now that they were travelling in a submarine, as it seemed to be a big fucking deal to everyone they passed, but it couldn’t be _that_ must faster than a ship, right?

Kid told Killer he was chasing his competition, that he needed to catch up so he could feel for himself what he was up against. He told Killer it wasn’t about that sly little smirk, that slim, narrow body and how much those little gold studs were perfect for his umber skin.

He didn’t bother trying to convince himself.


	4. Merman!AU (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted a bunch of these at once to make sure there's at least something for every pairing I tagged, MAMA DIDN'T RAISE NO LIAR

“You’re in your breeding week.”

“Yeah.”

“They can smell that.”

“I know.”

“You won’t make it back to the surface.”

Any other merman probably wouldn’t, but Sanji was just about the fastest thing in the sea. “I’ll be fine.”

“They’re swarming above us. You won’t make it.”

_Swarming? Already?_ He’d only been down here for half an hour at most; it usually took hours for a decent number to gather. There was no way there were more bottom-dwellers here than surface swimmers. “I can handle a few horny anglers.”

The two glowing dots moved, and cold currents rushed past Sanji’s tail as he sensed the stranger shifting in the water. Once more, he got the feeling that his companion was unusually large, but he still couldn’t see anything but the odd reflection of eyes in the almost complete darkness.

“They won’t chase your scent to mate. They’ll use it to hunt you down. You’ll be eaten alive.”

Sanji’s fins stuttered, wavy membranes pausing in their work to keep him floating as he took in that information.


	5. Capture!AU (KataLu/KataLaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a KataLu story, but it mentions KataLaw. Katakuri took Law captive for the sole purpose of making sure Luffy would come back.

“Why me?”

Law felt the full weight of Katakuri’s intense gaze land on him, but two weeks of the man’s company had taught him that he had little to fear unless he launched an outright physical attack. For all that the Charlotte siblings taunted Law with what would happen if he stepped out of line under Katakuri’s care, the man himself had yet to show any sign of a temper.

He didn’t answer right away. Honestly, Law didn’t expect him to. He’d asked the same question more or less every day since Katakuri had taken over supervising his ‘stay’ on Whole Cake Island, and had yet to receive anything close to a response.

He was understandably surprised when Katakuri spoke up. “That is a very good question.”

“Pardon?”

“ _Why_ you?”

Whatever Law had been expecting as an answer, this certainly wasn’t it. He had a slim idea of what Katakuri could mean by turning his question around, but he’d rather give the man a chance to explain himself first. “I don’t understand.”

“The cook is undeniably one of the best; that cake took months of preparation. To replicate it in a mere matter of hours is a feat far beyond what even Mama’s chefs can do. The cat-thief can be nothing less than a world-class mastermind, to have turned half of Mama’s own creations against her and discovered one of my brother’s few weaknesses.”

Law’s suspicions had been correct; he knew exactly where this was going.

“The skeleton was able to steal Poneglyph rubbings right from Mama’s chamber as she slept. The fish-man was a brilliant helmsman the likes of which none of us had ever seen, and one capable of surviving a chase from Mama is certainly a rare one indeed. The reindeer creature somehow brought a man _with half his chest torn to pieces_ back from the brink of death, and as far as I have heard, that man is now well enough to challenge an Emperor of the Sea mere weeks later.”

Law’s observation haki was nowhere near the level of Katakuri’s, but he didn’t need it to be in order to predict what the man would say next.

“You are not particularly strong. You are not particularly talented. Your ability to wield haki is mediocre at best, and you are unable to use Conqueror’s haki. Your fighting abilities do not even begin to rival his. You are a surgeon, but Strawhat’s crew was obviously able to fully revive him without the aid of your skills. Whatever favor you did him at Marineford was returned at Dressrosa. You do not offer anything in the way of intercourse that he could not find anywhere else.”

Law wasn’t able to hide his surprise at that last statement. He had been anticipating much of the rest, having already recognized his own lack of worth and pondered over it for a number of long, sleepless nights, but he’d never considered that Katakuri’s perceptive nature would skip over something so big.

Now, of course, Katakuri’s demand for the earlier coupling made far more sense.

Katakuri, of course, picked up on his unspoken response. He didn’t say anything, but Law once again felt that burning gaze focused on him.

He remained silent. The feeling of knowing something the other man didn’t was incredibly intoxicating

One of the massive hands that had been resting on the table shifted, fingers spreading open, clenching to form a fist, then opening again. It didn’t seem to be a threat, more of an idle fidget really, but…

Law remembered just how much that fist had hurt, slamming into his gut at a speed he hadn’t even be able to register until he’d already flown ten meters and through two walls.

He spoke up. “I know what it may have looked like, but we’ve never been lovers. He’s very affectionate with everyone he cares for. It’s just how he is.”

Katakuri didn’t seem convinced. “There are other options, _worthier_ options, for a man of his abilities.”

“Oh, and I suppose you think you’re one of them?”

Law had only intended the words as a low-risk jab in response to the flurry of insults he’d just been subjected to, but the glare the normally stoic man leveled at him spoke volumes.


	6. Alternate Defeat (KataLu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted because the last chapter didn't include any Luffy. This is a piece of a darker AU for Defeat that I ended up scrapping.

Luffy wouldn’t look at him.

To be fair, the boy wouldn’t look at anything. His eyes were always unfocused, always staring off into the distance no matter what Katakuri put in front of him. He’d tried everything; the finest sweets their chefs could make, massive hunks of grilled meat, the bounty posters of his crew, even pictures of his dead brother.

Nothing. Luffy’s eyes has lost their fire.

But Katakuri hadn’t lost his hope.

 

Luffy had been his prize.

No one had contested him for the boy. His mother was asleep, lost in some dream of fluffy cake and icing swirls and her own bottomless greed.

His crew had come back for him, of course, but without their captain it had been easy to crush them. With them captive, Katakuri had new hope. Perhaps seeing his former crewmates in the flesh would succeed where mere images of them had failed.

 

When the boy didn’t so much as blink, Katakuri had them all thrown to the dogs for their failure.


	7. Gang!AU (KidLaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot just how much I actually wrote for this pairing.

Kid almost smashed the denden in his bleary rush to find it.

It took him three tries to properly pick up the receiver. “What the fuck?” he offered, by way of greeting.

“Eustass, I’m hungry.”

Kid glanced over at the clock on his wall. “It’s three in the fucking morning, and you’re calling to tell me you’re _hungry_?”

“Get me takoyaki.”

“What.”

“I want an order of takoyaki, from Hachi’s Shack near the town square.” Law said this as if it were a completely normal request, made at a completely normal time, instead of a demand for snack food in the middle of the night.

“No. Go get your own shit.” Kid hung up and rolled over, ready to go back to sleep.

Not five seconds later, the denden rang again. And again, after he ignored it. And once more after that.

Kid picked up on the fourth call. “What the fuck do you even-”

“You made a deal, Eustass.” Law was still speaking with that conversational tone, but Kid knew how easily that could change.

_Ah, shit._ Kid rubbed his eyes. They had to set out early in the morning in order to beat the afternoon storms around Chettapeck, and his bed was looking like heaven itself… “Can I just get a rain check? Just for this one?”

“I don’t know, Eustass. How many of your men took a rain check? I don’t seem to remember any doing so.”

Kid swore aloud, then swore again at Law’s laugh. “You’re gonna hold that over my head forever, aren’t you? That it was everybody? That wasn’t my fucking fault!”

“Only for a year, Eustass, you know that. And I distinctly remember you _encouraging_ people to join-”

“Whatever, it’s on you for being so goddamn gorgeous,” Kid muttered under his breath, hanging up.

 

The door to the sub was propped, but Kid still slammed it open with his abilities. Law’s room was at the far end of the entrance hallway, so Kid made sure he stomped as loud as he could so the bastard could hear him coming. He reached the end and prepared to kick down the man’s door when blue light flashed and he suddenly found himself on the other side of it.

“Good morning, Eustass. Is it still hot?” Law was _still_ speaking to him as if this was everyday conversation, propped up against the headboard of his bed with an open book in his hands, but that smirk slowly growing on his face gave him away. Normally, seeing Law spread out on a bed would have him itching to join, but all he wanted to do was go back to his own ship so he could pass out.

Kid slung the bag at him, not at all surprised when he caught it without looking away. “I’m leaving, I need some fucking sleep.”

“No. Sit with me.”

“Stop ordering-”

Law eyed him.

“Fuck. Fine.” He crawled on the mattress and kicked the sheets around until he found a comfortable spot, then snagged a blanket and wrapped himself up in it. “Why’s it always so damn cold on your ship?”

“Hmm? Oh, I like it cold,” Law said, distracted by his food. “Ah, they’ve given me an extra. Eustass, eat this one.”

“M’not hungry.” He kicked off the blanket because it made him feel sleepy. If he ended up sleeping here, Killer would have a heart attack in the morning when he wasn’t on the ship.

“Eustass. Eat it.” Law held out a single chopstick with the takoyaki ball impaled on it. When Kid made to grab it, Law pulled back, then smirked. “Open up.”

Kid narrowed his eyes. “Just out of curiosity…what happens if I don’t do what you tell me?”

“It’s likely we’ll fight to the death. I refuse to tolerate such an affront without a substantial return. Wouldn’t you?”

_I wouldn’t have done it at all…except maybe, if it was you_.

Law was waiting patiently, yellow eyes open and unthreatening as he raised the takoyaki to Kid’s mouth. Fuck, but he really was gorgeous, even in leopard-print sweatpants and a t-shirt with his reading glasses on.

Kid opened his mouth and let himself be fed.

Law waited until he was about to swallow until he spoke. “Eustass, suck me off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what the deal was.


	8. Alternate No Future (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plot of No Future, before we learned more about Katakuri's personality. Here, Katakuri takes Sanji prisoner and basically toys with him for fun.

“You may have half an hour to get me off. If you can’t manage…”

_Half an hour_. He could work with that.

They stripped him, of course, except for his seastone cuffs. They broke the chain that bound them so he had full use of his hands, and he counted it a small victory, but it did little to actually aid him. The chances of him slipping away were perhaps even less than those of him overpowering the commander: While Katakuri’s strength was truly formidable, it was his haki that Sanji feared most.

Katakuri had his men take Sanji to his personal quarters, leaving him lying naked on the cold tiles. Katakuri himself reclined in a chair, a few meters away: Oddly enough, there didn’t seem to be a bed anywhere in the expansive chamber.

When the men left, Katakuri undid the zipper on his pants with one hand, freeing his cock and casually tugging it into full hardness. His eyes were fixed on Sanji in an unblinking stare, though his gaze looked almost bored. “Your thirty minutes begin now.”

Sanji slowly rose to his feet, making his way over with calm steps. His nakedness made him feel exposed and weak, but he’d be damned if he let that show. As he got closer, he realized that he’d have to stretch at his full height to even reach the man’s crotch.

Katakuri made no move to help him up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Closer, closer,  _so close_ , he was practically lapping up precum now. Sanji could feel the tension gathering in the muscles beneath him, could sense the wide chest expanding and deflating faster even though the man’s breathing seemed to remain even. He concentrated his efforts solely on the tip, roughly massaging the soft flesh beneath the foreskin and fitting his mouth directly over the head. He sucked hard, tonguing at the slit-

Even knowing that it was coming, Sanji was caught off-guard by Katakuri’s orgasm. His mouth was filled in a half-second, and he was forced to pull off before he choked on the thick substance. His face and upper chest were painted by the next spurts, covering him in ropes of creamy clear-white.

When the man spoke, his voice was even. “Well done.”

 He’d really done it.

_I made him cum, I’m free, I can go back to the crew, god I’m finally free!_

“Unfortunately, your thirty minutes passed quite some time ago.”

_I’m free, I can-_

Thirty minutes. He had to make him cum in thirty minutes. That was the deal.

Sanji’s hopes died in his throat, leaving a swirling vortex of cold despair that lodged deep in his gut. He swung his head around to see the clock, but even before he saw it he realized it was far too late.

God, he was such a  _fool_. It wouldn’t be too much of a difficulty for a man of Katakuri’s will to prevent his own orgasm for a length of time even if Sanji had managed to bring him close within the allotted period, but Sanji had been too caught up in the chance of escape to even think about it.

It didn’t matter. It had never mattered. Katakuri had already decided what he would do before even making his offer, and Sanji’s actions had no real consequence on his fate.

_He was never going to be free_.


	9. Break Me (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a final today, so here's my coping mechanism.

The man was watching him.

He was being sly about it, stealing glances every time Katakuri’s head was turned, but watching he was. The chateau was massive; Mama had three hundred guests at her evening soiree, and yet every time Katakuri looked he saw the same black suit and the same red tie.

A toast was made, and the man was to his right, sipping champagne. They sat for dessert, and the man delicately cut peppermint souffle four seats from his left. A player performed their soft sonata, and the humming from behind him was a rich, sweet tenor.

As guests excused themselves to their rooms for the night, the crowd on the chateau grew smaller and smaller, their huddled mingling more and more intimate in the chill night air.

Styled blond hair was by his knee, face turned away as he leaned against Katakuri’s table and watched the moon. There was no one else around them, all the others gathered by Mama as they basked in her favor.

A swirling blue tattoo in the shape of a blooming lily, on the right side of his neck, just above the collar. The man was one of Stussy’s.

_High-class. Experienced. Tasteful._

_Usable_. He’d know to keep his mouth shut.

“You’re aware of what you’re offering,” Katakuri murmured, eyes following the man’s gaze to the moon. It was full tonight, lighting up the chateau and glinting off the silver dishes spread across the tables.

The man took another drink of his champagne, fingers light around the glass. It hadn’t been a question, but still he answered. “I am.”

Stussy knew better than to interfere. The man had to be acting on his own.

“If I like you, you won’t be going back with her,” Katakuri warned.

Another sip. A moment of silence, savoring the taste. “My luggage is in my room.”

Even hidden beneath three thick layers of the softest fur in the New World, Katakuri’s smile was sharp enough to slice the air. His hand came down to rest on the man’s shoulders, feeling the thin, lithe frame beneath the fabric of his suit.

“And my bed,” Katakuri breathed, barely above a whisper, “is in mine.”

 

The underworld lords, always the last to arrive, were always the first to leave as well. Business called from all corners of the sea, and kings could never be from their thrones for long.

He found Stussy by the docks, her pleasure cruiser floating noticeably lower in the water than the other ships. Unlike the others, the gifts Stussy brought came back home with her after the party was over.

Usually, that was. “I’m interested in making a purchase.”

Stussy was absorbed in her notebook, frowning as she checked and rechecked names. She looked up at his voice, annoyance on her face shifting to surprise, then to a bland smile. “Of course, my lord. Who has caught your eye?”

“The one you’re missing.” It was easy to see down on her pad of paper, to the neat columns of names all marked through with clean black lines.

Stussy’s gaze went back to her list, searching, but it only took a second to find the one uncrossed name. “Ah,” she said, her eyes sparkling. “ _Sanji_.”


	10. Defeat Outtakes (KataLu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted the last part of Defeat over on Rubber and Mochi (for some reason it isn't showing as updated even though the new chapters are there? weird), so here are the little pieces that didn't make it.

“You’ve lost.”

“No I didn’t! I’m still gonna beat you!”

“But you’re the one walking away stuffed with my cum, aren’t you?”

Luffy fixed him with a confused look. “Stuffed with what?”

The rookie’s naivety continued to astound him. Being a virgin at this point was unlikely enough, but to not have even heard of such things was outright unbelievable. There were other men on his crew, weren’t there? Long, lonely nights at sea tended to lower boundaries. He had to have at least heard _something_ , right?

 -----------------------------------------

“It’s so hard to let go of you. I see why you had to knock out your previous enemies. It’s taking everything I have to let you walk away.”

 -----------------------------------------

“It’s a good thing…this hasn’t happened to you before, Strawhat. They would’ve claimed you…never let you go…and you wouldn’t have made it to _me_.”

 -----------------------------------------

But Luffy was sunlight, Luffy was vitality, Luffy was brightness and energy and _warmth_ and his world was so, so cold.

 -----------------------------------------

If the risk he was taking by letting Luffy go paid off, it would do so much later on, perhaps even years in the future. He’d have to face his family, and the ruin of his reputation, for possibly years before he would see Luffy again.

Thinking over his options as he’d dodged odd right-angle punches, Katakuri had decided that those odds didn’t work for him. Luffy would be receiving the benefits immediately in the form of his life and his crew’s safety, and if that were to happen, Katakuri felt he deserved something now as well.


	11. Dark!AU (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to a darker AU I'm working on for KataSan.

It was no surprise that they’d caught him.

The trap itself had been unexpected, but from the moment Katakuri had foreseen the room filling with water, he’d known that not all of them would make it out. The grates were massive and the room was small; it would fill quickly, and they would drown.

His ability worked to stop it at first, but the seawater weakened him, and soon the sheer force of the flow was enough to break through his barrier. Water had always been able to counter his mochi, and he could see that even his best efforts would only buy them a few more seconds.

Galette would be caught first, the shortest of them and the one who wouldn’t be able to keep up with Smoothie and Raisin’s long-legged pace. The current would sweep her off her feet and directly into the wall of the winding cavern passage, crushing her body and killing her instantly.

The water would only pick up speed as it went on, and when it finally reached the rest of his siblings, they wouldn’t stand a chance. But if it could be held off long enough for them to reach the end of the cave system, Smoothie would be able to cut through the thinner rock there and they’d be safe.

Katakuri made the only choice he had.

 

He awoke to find himself chained from head to toe, completely spread-eagled with his wrists and ankles anchored to the walls. His abilities were far out of his reach, every inch of the triple-wide chains binding him made of seastone, but that was only to be expected.

After all, the Vinsmokes were nothing if not thorough.


	12. Courtesan!AU (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few shorts for KataSan people while waiting on No Future, sorry it's taking so long to write it without my notes!

The man was pretty, in a sly kind of way, and Katakuri’s inhibitions had gone down his throat alongside his fifth or sixth pint of the tavern’s finest ale about an hour ago. “How much?”

The man grinned at him, a bright white slash against his pale face. “It’s funny, you know, that you think you can afford me.”

In his many years of mercenary work, Katakuri had developed the skill to determine what class a whore was from a single cursory glance. This one was obviously higher-end, the silk clothes and clean teeth speaking for a man used to bedding nobles instead of common sellswords, but business had been good lately. “Try me.”

The man leaned back against the hard wood of the bench, one hand in his lap as he reclined opposite Katakuri and the other delicately grasping a silver goblet. From the way it was carefully balanced between his fingers, it was clear that it was full to the brim; Katakuri had no doubt that he’d find the cost of it under his own tab in the morning. “I’m afraid I’m quite out of your league. Come now, why don’t you tell me about how you got _this_ one?”

Slender fingers slid against his skin as the man reached over to him, pressing ever so lightly against a jagged scar on Katakuri’s bicep. The touch felt cold, almost icy against his arm as it cut through his warm buzzed haze.

Half-sober, he was even less interested in playing games as he had been while drunk. Katakuri set his drink down on the table between them, pushing the man’s hand away. “You came over here for a reason. Everyone has a price.”

The man took the change in stride, tilting his head so his one visible eye met Katakuri’s gaze, the piercing blue at odds with his otherwise loose demeanor. “And mine is quite high. I assure you, you’re wasting your time.”

Katakuri had no patience for teasing. The man had been flitting from table to table all night, his light tenor laugh soaring above the normal din of the tavern and drawing the hungry gaze of a dozen of Katakuri’s best fighters. He seemed to revel in the attention of coarse and eager men, but he would find Katakuri far less inclined to be toyed with. “I count eleven others here that wouldn’t waste so much of my time. State your price or leave.”

Another easy smile, but this time there was something sinister in the curl of his lips. “One thousand. _Per_.”

Katakuri would never have shown it, but the amount genuinely took him by surprise. A run-of-the-mill prostitute went for around fifty an hour, the more skilled ones able to bargain for around a hundred. Even well-established courtesans never charged above five hundred, knowing that their livelihood depended on the ever-changing tastes of nobles.

He had the money, of course. Their last job had brought in ten times the amount, though much of it had been distributed amongst his crew. His twenty percent cut would be more than enough to cover the cost, and he had enough saved up to hold him over until the next job.

But that wasn’t the issue. “And how exactly do you expect to be worth that coin?”

The man’s grin widened. “You must be new around here.”

Katakuri and his crew had actually just arrive the week before, having exhausted all of the work around the heart of the territory and moved west in search of more, but that was irrelevant. “If you expect a reputation to impress me, you’re sorely mistaken. Explain yourself.”

The man laughed, that tenor once more hanging low in the air and drawing eyes their way. He stood smoothly, silks rustling and falling into place around his slender frame, not a single drop spilling from his full cup. “If you don’t understand it, you’re not the kind of customer I’m looking for. You’re welcome to take your pick of the others; out of eleven, I’m sure you’ll find one that’s more to your liking.”

And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People liked escort!Sanji so here's courtesan!Sanji! Guess what game it's based on, heh.


	13. Modern!AU (KidLaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had plans to turn this into a full story, so there's a ton more of it written, but uhhh here's this.

_That man_ was on TV again. He was on every news channel, white-slash smiles and sun-kissed skin in black suits, looking perfect and charming and every bit the national darling that he was.

“ _Heart Hospital president and esteemed surgeon Dr. Trafalgar Law has made a startling announcement recently about his intentions to open twelve more Hundred-Day clinics in several of the poorest cities in the country. These clinics will follow the same rules as their predecessors; they will be open for one hundred days, staffing only the top professionals in the field and providing free medical and surgical care to all who walk in.”_

The camera cut to a video of the man himself, amidst the flashing lights and chaotic scramble of a news conference. He stepped forward to the podium, offered a brief wave to acknowledge cheers from the audience, and spoke. “ _My decision to open more clinics is in response to the recent surges in sexually transmitted diseases that have swept these particular cities. Construction on the buildings is well under way, and in several weeks I will be making a tour to personally oversee their unveiling.”_

Trafalgar leaned back from the microphone and flashed his signature smirk, the one that showed off every one of his perfectly straight teeth and would be better suited to a runway model than a man of medicine.

The crowd loved it all; the handsome young prodigy had been nothing less than an angel since he’d taken over the nation’s largest hospitals and turned them around, leaving miracles in his wake.

Kid wanted to rip his fucking face off.

“Change the channel,” he hissed, but Killer was already on it. The screen flipped to another news broadcast…featuring the same story.

“ _Clinics are planned to be open in Rainbase, Loguetown, Mocha…”_

At least this channel didn’t have Trafalgar’s face plastered in the background. Kid shifted on his lumpy sofa, trying to find a spot where his arm didn’t hurt so much. The stump throbbed whenever he was reminded of the son of a bitch, something that happened far too often nowadays.

“… _Little Garden, Syrup Village, and Sabaody.”_ A cheer came up from downstairs, thin walls doing nothing to hide the sounds of his neighbors' celebration. Kid tightened his grip around his beer, idly wondering how many he’d have to drink to knock himself out.

Probably a lot. The stuff was the cheapest on the shelf, all he could afford, and the buzz he’d gotten from chugging three straight bottles wasn’t doing shit for his mood.

“Sabaody’s doing fine,” he grumbled. “We don’t need his fucking help.” Killer threw him a sideways glance, but knew better than to comment.

Wire didn’t, apparently. “You’re crazy, we need this thing. We’re all messed up one way or another, and Heat’s stitches are coming loose again. There’s no way we can pay for all that work.”

Kid gritted his teeth. He wanted to fight back, to scream at Wire and tell him that they were fine and they’d pull through just like they always had, but the man was right. Kid’s garage didn’t bring in nearly enough cash to get Killer’s arm looked at, or a proper splint for Wire’s knee, or stitches for Heat that didn’t tear his skin when he tried to talk.

Every one of the guys working at his shop had gotten some kind of injury over the years, and even though Kid would never admit it, his old surgical scars were starting to give him trouble again. He’d tried to get treatment for them, finally building up the nerve to walk into a hospital again, but they took one look at him and turned him away.

He hadn’t been back since, even though the ache in his stump was getting worse every week. He couldn’t afford the time it would take, anyway.

“Really, boss, we should go. It’s only what, three weeks till it opens?” Wire was still talking, and Kid forced himself to listen. “We can each take a day off sometime and go visit.”

“They’ll be packed. You probably won’t even get in.” Kid knew Sabaody; the rich would get there first, if they needed treatment or not, to get pictures and look pretty for the unveiling. Then after they left, the masses of poor would swarm the place. It’d probably go under in less than a week, picked clean of resources with the management unable to handle the sheer number of people.

And maybe Trafalgar fucking Law would have to get up on his fancy podium and admit that his idea had failed miserably, and that he was a fake and a charlatan and deserved to have his pretty little face smashed in with a hammer.

Or he’d just sweep it all under the rug and dazzle the media with his dozen other brilliant successes. Whatever. Kid could dream.

“We’ll go early then, right as it opens. All of us.”

“And beat the nobles? No way in hell.” People got tossed in cells for walking too close to those guys; who knew what they’d do to a couple of lowly mechanics for daring to show up before them.

Wire was too much of a dreamer to give up on it. “The media’s gonna be crazy over that place. Cameras everywhere. Any shit they pull is gonna be all over the news, they can’t be that stupid.”

“They’ll pay somebody to keep it quiet. God knows they’ve got enough money.” Kid had seen it happen before, when a noble had shot a man in the street for crossing his path. He’d long since grown out of the hope that anyone outside of Sabaody would give a damn about what happened in the shithole of a city.

“Fine, we can wait somewhere nearby and go right as they leave. We’ll be okay as long as they don’t see us.”

Kid rubbed his forehead, wincing. He’d dealt with Wire’s persistence often enough to know that no logic would get through to the man. “What if it’s in the Mariejois district? We’ll be kicked out just for dirtying the streets.”

“But it’s _not_ ,” Wire crowed, pointing to the television. Sure enough, a map of Sabaody was spread out on the screen, and a red triangle representing the clinic was placed directly in the middle of the lawless district.

Okay, so Kid had been wrong. The clinic wouldn’t be picked clean.

The clinic would be torn apart, looted, and burned to the ground. Whoever decided to build it there obviously knew nothing about Sabaody. Nothing but scum thrived in the lawless district, and it was a bastion of crime even within a city known for just that. Kid would know; he’d lived there for the past six years, sleeping in its shitty hotels and driving its cracked streets to get to his garage.

“Looks like we won’t have to worry about nobles,” Killer added, throwing a glance at Kid to gauge his reaction.

Kid scowled, lip twisting. Killer had an odd knack for being on the winning side of arguments. Now that he was in on it, it was only a matter of time before Kid gave in.

“You’d have to get there _really_ early,” he hedged. “I’m talking the moment it opens. You gotta be in and out, quick, before anybody else gets there.”

Wire grinned, taking it as permission, but Killer gave Kid a hard look. “ _We_ have to get there early. Don’t think you’re sitting out of this one.”

Kid waved him off. “I’m fine. Somebody’s gotta be at the garage, anyway.”

“Then we’ll close it for the day. It won’t make a damn difference and you know it.”

He did, but it still hurt to hear it. “Fucking hell, Killer, I’m doing my best.”

“I know. You work harder than any of us, and that’s why you’re coming when we go.”

“Like hell I am!” He raised himself up off the couch, fury firing in his veins, and Wire quickly made an exit.

 

Three weeks later, they showed up at the clinic a few hours before it was due to open. All of them.

“I fucking hate you,” Kid grumbled. Killer ignored him.


	14. Dog!AU (Platonic KataLu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jigokunolayra on tumblr for the prompt!

Hunger, scraping at the insides of his belly. Anger, a red haze at the edge of his mind. Fear, a constant force at his heels.

And exhaustion, a heavy weight on his eyes that he knew he’d eventually succumb to.

His left side was still dripping blood, slowing him down. He’d sustained the wound almost two full days before, but the sharp, staggering spikes of pain still lanced through him whenever he took another step.

_Agony shooting through his veins as teeth dug into his belly. The harsh clanging of the bell as the overseer called the match. The bellows of his owner’s fury, harsh and accusatory over the noise of the crowd._

_The red-hot sting of the bullet, grazing his ear._

He limped onwards.

 

He knew he’d passed out, because they never would have gotten close to him otherwise.

He lashed out the moment he regained consciousness, instincts screaming at him that  _something was close_  and  _danger danger danger_.

His teeth closed on thin air, and the lunge drained his energy, leaving him slumping back to the ground.

“See, I told you! He just tried to bite you!” The woman’s voice was unfamiliar, and for that he was thankful. If it had been someone he’d known, someone who could recognize him and tell his owner where he was…

“No, it’s fine, he’s just scared,” another voice argued, this time obviously a boy’s. 

He felt his hackles rise at the insult. As if  _he_ , one of the finest fighting dogs in the Grand Line, would be scared by a mere child? He’d just been taken off-guard, that was all.

“It doesn’t matter, he still tried to bite you! I’m not taking a dangerous animal into my home, Luffy!”

What was this? Were they thinking of kidnapping him? Putting him back in the fighting rings? If he so much as showed his tail again in the underground, Big Mom would hunt him down and have him slaughtered for his failure. 

He couldn’t let them take him. He had to run. 

He pushed himself up on his feet in a mad rush, his paws scrambling for a hold beneath him. One step, two steps, gathering his stamina for a mad dash away-

His injured side shrieked at the sudden movement, crippling his concentration and sending him crashing back down again. He couldn’t breathe through the pain, couldn’t see through the black vale of fear, couldn’t move for the shrinking vacuum in his belly. 

His last vision before he passed out once more was a face looming in front of him, curious eyes framed by wild black hair, lips moving though he heard nothing at all.


	15. Break Me (Ending) (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really liked Escort!Sanji AU, so here’s how the story ends…  
> Warning for implied noncon.

“No…I can’t…I can’t, it’s too big…it’s too big, it won’t…no, stop! No! It hurts, _fuck, it hurts, stop-!”_

It wasn’t mercy that made him pull away, Sanji gasping for breath and shuddering with the shock of the pain, but rather confusion. The man had never had this much trouble taking him before.

A scrutinizing glare was all it took to get an answer. Even through the agony of penetration, Sanji had no trouble understanding him. The man really was one of a kind.

_Pity, that._ Katakuri had never found anyone else capable of such sheer insight, such ability to always operate on the same wavelength as him. If it weren’t for his brutal, heartless, backstabbing betrayal, Sanji very likely would have become his partner in command as well as in private.

But that was behind them, now. A man who would slip seastone around his neck as he slept could never be trusted anywhere else than in his locked bedroom, and even in there, Katakuri planned for the collar around his throat to be a permanent fixture.

There was a time once where he would have slaughtered anyone who had dared lay a hand on Sanji, no matter who they might be. Now, though, he only cared for one thing, and if Sanji couldn’t provide it…

“It took me a _week_ , each time,” Sanji spat, anger evident in his eyes even through the haze of tears. “A week of stretching, for _three hours_ , every day.”

_Ah, so that was it._ It did make sense: Through the Germa spies, Sanji had always known far ahead of time when he’d be returning from his missions.

Katakuri leaned in. “Then you have a week.”

Sanji blanched as the words sank in, pale skin going even paler. “No, I can’t…I can’t…”

“Your goal was to seduce me, was it not?”

Sanji looked up at him, eyes wet, all the fight draining out of him as the harsh reality of his situation began to settle in. He didn’t deny it, didn’t even attempt to defend himself, but it wouldn’t have mattered even if he had.

“Consider yourself successful. Congratulations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a while, just putting it out now to tide No Future people over. Update coming soon, I swear.


	16. Modern!AU (KataLu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to smilingsanji on tumblr for the prompt!

“-claims that the product shipment they received was defective, and have requested a fresh shipment at no further cost to themselves.”

“ _Defective_? Ridiculous! I personally check every single shipment before it’s sent out, and I can tell you for a  _fact_  that our product was top-quality!”

“Regardless of your assurances, the fact remains that they have evidence to the contrary. They are demanding a new shipment, free of charge, to be delivered before they open this Thursday.”

“Absolutely not! I won’t have some spoiled, cheapskate-”

“That is not your decision to make, Mr. Charlotte,” his assistant smoothly cut in, a placating hand stretched outwards to keep Daifuku from taking it as an insult. “I believe our esteemed CEO has the final say in these matters.”

 

Katakuri had been only half-listening throughout the whole ordeal, but after almost thirty years of experience in the business, he’d been able to sense the topic turning to something that might require his input. “If we neglect to promptly deal with our mistakes, our image will suffer. We’ll send the shipment.”

His brother made as if to stand, mouth already opening to voice his disagreement, but Katakuri motioned for him to stay in his seat. He knew Daifuku wouldn’t easily accept the insult to his pride, and he’d been prepared for it.

“However, we will demand the defective shipment be returned to us in full for examination. If any evidence is found that it has been tampered with or otherwise altered after being opened, we will charge them double for both the damaged product and the new shipment.”

The promise of an investigation was enough to satisfy his brother, who settled back down and nodded his agreement, frown still prominent on his face.

As that had been the final issue of the day, the meeting was dissolved quickly afterwards, and Katakuri was free to retire to his offices.

 

“Sir, I regret to inform you that the merienda today will be forty minutes late due to a mistake made by one of the chefs in your personal staff.”

Katakuri’s already bleak mood instantly soured even more. Even a single minute late was a tragedy, but  _forty_?

He had no mercy for such a fool. “Inform the perpetrator that he is no longer in my employ.”

“At once, sir.”

The idiot would be dealt with, but that wouldn’t make his merienda come any faster. The forty cold, hungry minutes stretching out between him and bliss felt like an infinity. He’d already been waiting the entire day for this moment; it was torture incarnate to assume he could wait any longer.

However…he  _was_  currently at his centrally-located offices, which meant that the city’s dining district was a mere two blocks away…which meant that the Baratie, the restaurant which served the world’s best cannolis fresh every day, would provide him what he needed in far less than a hellish forty minutes.

If he took the bike, he could avoid the time-consuming ordeal of finding a parking spot, and thick cream and crunchy pastry shells could be his in as little as three minutes.

It was an easy decision. “Notify the kitchen to stop preparing my merienda today. I will be taking it elsewhere.”

 

_Out of cannolis_.

The words rang in his head, clear and precise and yet still refusing to make sense as if they were some foreign, alien language.

The hostess had seemed just as surprised as he to learn that the batch this morning had been fouled by improper storage of the shells, leaving them soggy and useless. One of the chefs themselves had come forward to apologize for the mistake, handing out vouchers for free meals to all who asked after their desserts, but he’d staunchly stood by the restaurant’s choice to offer nothing at all in favor of offering subpar food.

_Out of cannolis_.

Katakuri’s head was ringing, his stomach turning as if he might be sick. This day had been one disaster after another, from the previously unheard-of issues with his product to the delay in his merienda to this. He could hardly just find something else; his mind was fixated on the smoothness of that thick vanilla cannoli cream, on how it would taste once warmed under his tongue, how delightful the crunch of the shell would be.

The Baratie was the only place in the city that had held up to his standard in regards to desserts. Everywhere else was trash, comparatively, and he could hardly go back to his office and demand his merienda now. The chefs would have ceased work on it after receiving notice that he’d left to find it elsewhere, and to wait for a fresh snack to be made would take far longer than the original forty minutes.

He stood by his bike, lost for what to do, mind trapped in a needy daze. The lack of sugar was already getting to him, twisting his thoughts so that all he could think of was what could have been.

_Out of cannolis_. Was this what hell was like?

Lost in his starving daydreams, he didn’t notice the man approach him until he was practically leaning against the bike next to him. “Were you after the cannolis too?”

Katakuri eyed the intruder from far above, gaze disdainful. The man couldn’t be more than twenty, clad in a student uniform from the city’s resident university that had clear marks of wear and tear on it, but he still seemed to find it fit to address an older man in a brand-new pressed suit. His tone was friendly, sympathetic even, as if he had any right to be speaking to him as an equal.

It was the height of rudeness. If Katakuri had been anywhere near his right mind at the moment, he would have dug into the poor fool for even daring to address him. As it was, all he could muster was a cold lack of a response.

The man didn’t take the hint. “Yeah, me too. My friend works here, so I got warned about it, but I really wanted one. He said he managed to save some of the cream, though, so he made me these!”

Katakuri wasn’t even listening to him at that point, back to stewing in his own misery, but the smell of sweet vanilla that filled the air brought him out of his thoughts with jarring speed.

He looked down at the man once more, noting the simple white to-go box in his hands. The box that, now open, displayed three neat rows of fluffy yellow circles covered in chocolate glaze.

Hunger stirred, deep and rumbling in his gut. He usually scoffed at such things; donuts were often greasy and stale, a food for common people who could only shell out a few quarters for a cheap sweet. The desserts his chefs created were divine, often topped with chocolate so rich a pound of it likely cost more than this student had paid for his tuition.

But here the student was, with a box full of donuts that smelled better than anything his team of world-renowned chefs had ever put in front of him, smiling up at him as if this were a perfectly normal occurrence.

Katakuri narrowed his eyes. The whole situation was more than a little suspicious. “Where did you get those?”

The student reached in, grabbed one, and took a bite, chewing as he responded. “I just told you, my friend made ‘em. He knows I love the cannolis here, and some of the cream was still okay, so he just filled them up with that. D’ya want one?”

The scent in the air was heavenly, and nothing about the cleanly glazed, perfectly circular sweets in front of him looked anything like the greasy yeast rings he’d seen at popular chains. Cream was visible in the donut the student had taken a bite of, the insides stuffed full with it, and god, he  _needed_  sugar…

In the end, his stomach made the decision for him, and a donut was in his hand and on the way to his mouth before he even realized what he was doing.

The first bite was heaven, sheer bliss on his tongue that sang in his veins and sated the craving that had been driving him mad for the entire day. His limbs went weak, and he found himself on the ground, legs spread out in front of him as he leaned back against his bike and just  _savored_.

The student slid down next to him, close enough that he was well into Katakuri’s personal space, but Katakuri couldn’t find it in himself to care. His new suit was getting dirty as he sat on the ground, his bike would probably tip over if he leaned against it too hard, and he was close enough to his offices that an employee on their break might happen to see him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about that either.

The student was talking next to him, something about his friend and cannolis and the Baratie, and Katakuri’s hearing gradually returned as he came down from his high.

“-so he sees the seal not closed properly, right? And he knows right away this guy did it, because he was always being lazy and trying to cut corners and stuff like that, and he says he warned his boss about it a million times but the guy kept getting off easy, so he just  _knows_  it’s him. And he looks inside and sees the shells all wet and gross and stuff, and he’s  _pissed_ , because he’s the one that makes them, you know? So he goes and finds this guy-”

“What’s your name?” Katakuri interrupted him, more out of his own curiosity than a lack of interest in the student’s story. Sugar always lowered his inhibitions, peeling away the filters he’d built after thirty years of navigating corporate waters, which is why he usually preferred to indulge himself in privacy.

The student took another bite of donut before answering, cream smudging around his lips before he licked it away. “Oh, I’m Luffy! I go to the university here. That’s how I met Sanji, actually, but he’s older so he graduated before me.”

Sanji must be the person he was referring to, when he spoke of a friend that worked at the Baratie. If he was the one who’d made these sweets, then Katakuri was quite interested indeed in hearing more about him, but right now he was more curious about the strange student that had walked up to a businessman in the middle of the street and offered him a donut.

“Luffy, is that it? Tell me, Luffy…are you looking for a job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy offering other people his food is the most unrealistic thing I wrote in this AU.


	17. Merman!AU 2 (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from anon on tumblr: 
> 
> "Your commssion for merfolk Katakuri and shipwrecked Sanji is so cute <3\. Will there be a one shot inspired by this? Please, pretty plsss"

The beast was watching him.

“Fuck off,” Sanji told it, not even bothering to look up from his fire.

The thing blinked at him, but didn’t move. It seemed content to stay on its perch, a sharp spur of rock jutting up from the seabed a dozen meters away, silently observing him just as it had for the past few days.

Sanji poked the salmon spitted over the flames, turning it to let the undercooked belly face the heat.

\-------------------------------------

Katakuri had never been able to understand the others of his kind.

To them, humans were some kind of status symbol. To have one was to be held in awe by the other merfolk, to be respected and looked up to and invited into a kind of elite circle that revolved around the care of their fleshy vassals. The young would spend months by the shores hoping to catch a stray land-dweller, but the things were like krill, fleeing the moment they saw fins in the water.

But humans were annoying creatures, things that had to be coddled like children just to protect them from their own stupidity. They needed to be fed, treated, and warmed just to survive, and even then many couldn’t be trusted not to stumble out of their caves and simply drown in the absence of their mer.

Katakuri was unusual in his dislike of the things; the mer lords couldn’t seem to get enough of them, each vying to prove that their human was somehow better than all the others.

\-------------------------------------

This one was…different.

This one wasn’t like the others that were constantly whining for attention, getting themselves hurt, or letting out that god-awful screeching.

Katakuri breathed in the air, reveling in the warm taste that lingered on his tongue as his long-unused lungs fought to suck in oxygen. How was it possible for _fish_ to smell like this? He’d eaten the fish around these islands for decades, and never once had one come close to matching the delicious scent emanating from the one the human was biting into.

It had to be something the human was doing, and the only thing more surprising than that realization was that the human was _doing_ something at all.

Three days, he’d been here. Three days, Katakuri had watched.

Three days, the human had kept himself alive without any help from a mer. He’d caught his own food, taken care of his own wounds, and even managed to find himself some of that odd water humans couldn’t seem to live without.

\-------------------------------------

The human was watching him, ever wary. Its makeshift weapon was in its hands, rough point aimed directly at his face as the human stared him down.

Katakuri scrutinized the weapon, recognizing cut driftwood and sharpened rock. It was obviously a crude kind of spear, a familiar shape as opposed to the odd stinging pieces of metal that he’d seen other humans carry.

But even the metal hadn’t stopped Katakuri before, and he knew the human’s spear would crack like a twig before it even pierced his skin.

He ruled this stretch of the sea for a reason; he was a monster amongst his kind, an undefeated beast who’d single-handedly decimated entire armies that had been raised against him. In all rights, he was a king, ruling over his territory and the mer that lived in it with an iron hand.

 _And_ , Katakuri thought, pulling himself further up onto the beach as the human took a step back and gripped its spear tighter, _isn’t it only appropriate for a mer of my status to have the best human of all?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In pieces, because I probably won't ever expand it to a full-size oneshot. 
> 
> The image the anon is referring to is one I commissioned from the artist @rougeshome on tumblr and can be found on their blog (I won't link it because I haven't received express permission to do that, but it's there if you'd like to see their amazing mer!Katakuri design!)


	18. Modern!AU (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I haven’t put out a KataSan short in a little while.

“Work for me.”

“Okay, I know what it may have looked like, but last night was pretty damn far from normal for me. I don’t usually do that shit…and I’ve got a job. I’m not  _that_  bad off.”

Katakuri raised an eyebrow. “As a  _chef_ , Sanji. Work for me as a chef.”

Sanji was briefly embarrassed by how fast he’d jumped to conclusions, but it passed quickly. He was in an unusually easygoing mood this morning. “I’m not that good of a cook, really. The only reason you liked it so much was because it was the first solid food you had in like, a  _week_.”

“I don’t know,” Katakuri murmured, eyes sliding half-closed, voice deep and husky. “You tasted just fine.”

Sanji dropped his spatula. “Oh, fuck,” he said, quite eloquently.


	19. Just some cute stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If Katakuri had kids, he'd totally name them after his favorite donuts."

First were the fraternal twins, Beignet and Cruller, and his partner had to tell the nurse their names because he was crying too much,  _god they’re so small and so beautiful and so precious._ Beignet looked like a copy of her mother, but Cruller was nothing less than his father’s son.

Second were the identical triplets, Cider, Fritter, and Crumble, and it took his partner three days to coax him into holding them because  _they’re even smaller than the twins, oh god I could crush them, no no no they’re safe with you._ He eventually gave in when Beignet told him her favorite memory was being surrounded by his hands and knowing she was safe, and the triplets deserved that too.

Third was another set of twins, Puff and Powder, two girls who admired their father so much that they wore plastic vampire fangs from ages five to eight and wouldn’t be seen without them (they got the whole family in on it, and for a few months Cruller was on top of the world because he had his father’s genuine teeth, and also yes Katakuri cried again).

Fourth was an absolutely unexpected batch of quintuplets, Maple and Lemon and Cream and...and...and Katakuri can never finish thinking of their names, because he realizes just how many children he has and how beautiful they all are and how much he loves all of them, and he tears up at how lucky he is, and they see and tease him and all crowd around him so they can poke at him, and Cruller smiles with those sharp teeth he’s so proud of, and Beignet chides him just like his partner does, and Puff and Powder hug him and pretend they can stretch their arms like mochi all the way around him, and his partner calls from the kitchen that the triplets have burnt another batch of donuts but  _they’ll try again, we’ve still got some leftover batter,_  and-

And Katakuri is happy.


	20. Modern!AU 2 (KidLaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of what I had written for that Modern!AU I posted a while ago. Lost a good chunk of it when cleaning files out, but the basic plot is still kind of there.
> 
> Warning for some harsh wording. Kid's not exactly the nicest of people.

The area around the building had been blocked off, not with flimsy construction tape but with heavy cement barricades. The wall was only broken in one area, a few meters of open space directly in front of the entrance. It was heavily guarded, at least eight armed men in full riot gear standing between the slowly growing crowd and the clinic.

_Maybe the builder hadn’t been so stupid after all_. The clinic itself was the same slate grey metal that everything around it was build out of, instead of the pristine white stonework that Sabaody Hospital flaunted. With no windows, heavy steel doors, and security cameras sprouting from the walls at every few feet, the place looked more like a prison than anything else.

_Huh_ , Kid thought. _This might even make it through the week._

As expected, the nobles were nowhere to be seen. This part of Sabaody was one of the few places they had never set foot in, and even the lure of the media’s eye wasn’t enough for them to risk breathing the same air as the scum that lived here.

Which suited Kid and his crew just fine. They had arrived first, and Kid had no problem standing toe to toe with the armed guards at the entrance. He didn’t mean any trouble, and unlike the nobles, these men had to have a good legal reason to shoot him.

His crew wasn’t as confident. “Kid, if you get yourself shot when we’re twenty feet from medical help, you’re gonna have to drag yourself there,” Killer said in complete seriousness from his place behind Kid. “And if they deny us treatment because of you, you’re gonna have to drag yourself home, too.” Murmurs of agreement echoed him.

“I don’t even need to be here. I’m perfectly fine,” he lied. The pain in what remained of his left arm had grown steadily worse over the past three weeks, spreading until his whole left side was lit up in agony.

At least Killer didn’t push him on that one.

\---------------------------------------

Ten minutes before the clinic was due to open, the heavy doors opened.

The crowd had grown a lot in the few hours they'd been waiting, but nobody had found the balls to get between Kid and the guards in that time, so he had an almost perfect view of the nightmare that walked out.

Tailored black suit. Signature blinding smile. Neatly combed hair. The devil himself.

" _The clinics will open in three weeks...I will be making a tour to personally oversee their unveiling..."_

Of _fucking_ _course_ he would be here. This was his pet idea, his baby, his chance to show the world that not even the utter filth of Sabaody could stand up to the shining star of Trafalgar Law.

_I fucking knew I should’ve stayed home today_.

\---------------------------

“If you think a single one of them is just going to smile and come with me, you’re batshit crazy,” Law told him, adjusting his tie. The damn thing kept sliding to the left even though he’d stuck it with enough pins to terrify a porcupine, but Penguin insisted that wearing his red one instead would be a PR nightmare. Sabaody colors were blue and green, and red was considered the color of the devil by the nobles up in Mariejois.

Superstitious bastards. Another reason Law hated this fucking city.

“We agreed on this, Law.” The voice over the speaker was obviously very used to this sort of exchange, but didn’t seem any less annoyed for the fact.

“I agreed to _something_ ,” Law muttered, shoving his tie to the right for the last time before staring resolutely away from the mirror. It wasn’t crooked if he couldn’t see it, right?

“What was that?”

“I said I need a pumpkin. On my desk. It’s getting close to Halloween, isn’t it? I’m feeling festive.”

“So demanding,” the voice chided. “Don’t I get any respect? I’m a part of this too, you know.”

“Then why don’t you get out and do this shit yourself, instead of bitching at me for it?” Law made a cursory swipe at his ears, making sure he’d remembered to take the rings out. One last check at the concealer on his hands and he was as ready as he’d ever be.

“Doors open in two!” Penguin shouted from somewhere down the hall, talking over whatever the voice had said in response to him. Law yelled back an affirmative, tapping the phone on his desk to end the call. He didn’t bother with a goodbye; the man on the other one wouldn’t expect one, anyway.

He knew why he was the one who was paraded out for all the PR events, all the openings, all the unveilings. Nobody cared about the wealthy backer who sat behind a desk all day, but they did care about a doctor not even in his thirties who’d discovered a method to outright cure three of the most widespread non-lethal STDs and slowed the time progression of HIV into AIDS by almost half.

\---------------------------------------------------

There had been way too many faces pressing up against the wall, eager to make it through.

Penguin, of course, had placed plants in the crowd. They'd look tough, talk tough, and act tough, but they'd be perfectly compliant in front of the cameras. He was only required to treat one person for the media to be satisfied, and he could recognize the faces of three plants within ten feet of him.

He hadn't lied; he'd grown up in Sabaody, had spent his first decade and a half in this very neighborhood alongside all the other trash roaming the streets. He knew that he couldn't trust a single one of the residents not to stab him in the throat as soon as they got past the barrier, to say nothing of acting well in front of the cameras.

The plants were definitely the safest choice. All he had to do was reach out, point a finger, and say " _You._ " No difficulty getting them inside, no worrying about misbehavior, no arguments with Penguin later.

But there, right in front of him, closer to the guards than anyone else had dared to go, was a redhead. One that was currently staring at him as if he'd like nothing better than to push passed the guards, jump the gate, and rip him apart with his bare hands.

Or hand, as it were. The man's left arm was clearly missing, severed just below the shoulder. It was a clean cut, but the doctor in Law could easily recognize the angry red lines of infection creeping up from the end. The veins were swollen, the skin was inflamed, and the whole thing likely hurt like hell. If the man didn't get treatment soon, the infection would spread to the rest of his body and quite probably kill him.

The guy snarled at him, sensing his interest and meeting his eyes with undisguised loathing. The fool probably didn't even know he was less than a month away from death with that infection poisoning his blood.

The plants all had some curable disease or another, something common that wouldn't shock the public with gruesome visions of rotting flesh and oozing wounds. The redhead wasn't that far gone, but the work he'd have to do on the arm wouldn't be pretty.

He might be committing indirect suicide by leading an actual resident of Sabaody into a room with him. His PR manager would have his head, and Penguin probably wouldn't stop screaming for a week...

The guy was practically skinning him with his eyes alone, and the man’s feet were moving, body shifting to turn around and leave. He was in the front row, practically guaranteed fast treatment and a speedy recovery, but as Law watched, the man shoved people out of his path, ready to throw it all away and die a slow, painful death.

_I’ll be damned if I let a total fucking moron die when he’s twenty feet from my goddamn clinic._

Law stared the guy straight in the eyes, smiled his best winning smile, and pointed.

\-----------------------------------------

"You're _gay_." Kid couldn't wrap his head around it.

"No, I just enjoy getting fucked in the ass by other men as a hobby. Of course I'm gay, you imbecile."

If the media got a hold of this... "I could ruin you. I could walk out right now and tell the whole goddamn world that Trafalgar _fucking_ Law is a _goddamn faggot_."

Trafalgar finished buttoning up his shirt, taking a moment to straighten the sleeves before he turned to face Kid. "No."

Kid frowned, taken aback. "No, what? Don't bullshit me, you just fucking admitted-"

"You're not going to say a word about what you just saw." The man's voice was cold, factual. He wasn't asking; he was simply making a statement.

"Why the fuck not-"

"Because you, Mr. Eustass, will be admitting that you committed a misdemeanor by breaking into a private residence, and my testimony will raise that to a felony if they find a weapon on you. Attempted manslaughter is a charge you can’t afford with your record…I’ve no doubt you’ll get a life sentence."

"I'll take it, if it means taking you down," Kid spat out, not at all surprised to find that he meant it. This man had already stolen so much from him that to sacrifice what was left almost wasn't a sacrifice at all.

That got his attention, at least. Trafalgar frowned at him, curiosity sparking behind the cool facade. "Don't be ridiculous. _You_ broke into _my_ house. I've done nothing to you."

Kid just clenched his teeth and sneered, too furious to think clearly. " _I hate you_."

Trafalgar raised an eyebrow, utterly unimpressed. "Do you really dislike antibiotics that much? I could've prescribed alternative treatment if you'd only asked."

Kid gave a short laugh. "You don't even fucking remember. Of course."

The frown made a reappearance, and Kid hated how Trafalgar could make an ugly expression look pretty on his stupid face. "I treat a lot of patients, Mr. Eustass, but I'm absolutely certain that I would've remembered seeing _you_ before."


	21. Mob!AU (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little preview of a Mob!AU I've been working on.

Mama threw her head back, hands slamming into the table and fingers curling deep into the wood. Her mouth went wide as she took a massive breath in, but no words came out.

Fourteen pistols, eight shotguns, and two sniper rifles were instantly locked onto the young chef. Katakuri’s gun was pressed right up against those loose blond locks, ready to send a bullet straight through his skull as soon as his mother gave the word.

The chef didn’t move, didn’t flinch. He simply waited, arms behind his back, as Mama remained frozen in her position.

A beat of silence.

The chef’s eyes were on him, gaze slanted to the side to get a look at him without turning away from Mama. Katakuri kept his own eyes fixed on his mother, itching to blow a hole in the brains of any fool who dared attempt to poison their matriarch, but he could still sense the absolute lack of fear in the chef’s demeanor.

Finally, and with a long, slow, exhale, Mama moved. Her fingers tore themselves away from the table, and her head came down, leveling a glare of incredibly intensity at the young chef.

Katakuri’s finger closed in on the trigger, ready for her signal.

Mama opened her mouth, and the growl that came out of it was nothing short of deadly. “Send the others away.”

It was a signal, but not the one they were expecting. A single shotgun out of the crowd lowered, Cracker discreetly slipping away to inform the other candidates that they were being kicked out.

Katakuri kept his pistol right where it was.

Mama’s hands came down to rest on the dark wood in front of her, sliding the dessert dish to one side before clasping her hands. When she spoke again, her voice was flat, no-nonsense. “I want you. Loyalty, skills, secrets, everything. How much?”

A quiet murmur flowed throughout the room, quickly silenced. The noise of guns un-cocking replaced it, but Katakuri’s pistol wasn’t amongst them; only on Mama’s explicit command would he lower it.

When the chef spoke, it was with an easy confidence that seemed born to him. “A kitchen better than anything else out there. The newest tech. Any flavor you can get your hands on. I can’t stand not being the best…I like the view from the  _top_.”

Mama’s smile was nothing short of evil, a pleased grin with a wicked twist. “I think we’ll get along just fine, Mr. Blackleg Sanji.”

 

“A personal bodyguard, hmm? Don’t I feel special.”

As he damn well should; Charlotte Katakuri didn’t offer his services up to just anyone. He was the best of the best, a one-man army in all sense of the phrase. He’d decimated private security forces all on his own, eliminating troublesome politicians and uncooperative dictators in their own homes without a single scratch to show for it. He was his mother’s greatest creation, her loyal guard dog and efficient killing machine.

And he was absolutely, positively  _wasted_  on this brat.

Sure, the chef had managed to win over Mama’s cold, black heart, and she’d awarded him a fully-staffed mansion in his own private estate with that kitchen he’d so brazenly demanded, but Katakuri had far better things to do with his time than to look after a single man.

Still, it was what Mama had ordered. “You’re expected to remain within the grounds of the estate. Anything you require will be brought to you.”

Sanji made his way around his new kitchen, opening cabinets and grinning wider and wider each time as he saw their contents. The space was massive, impossible for a single person to manage, but that didn’t seem to bother him. “And what if I want to go out?”

“It will be my decision as to whether I feel I can protect you outside of the estate or not.” That was the one thing Mama had left up to his discretion, but the vindictive streak in him knew he’d never let the man leave. If Katakuri had to be stuck in here for the foreseeable future, then the chef would be stuck here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this one in the works for a while. It’ll be written in little bursts, skipping uninteresting stuff and focusing on the plot, but it’s still a decently long story.


	22. Mob!AU (KataSan NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask that was basically, "What if Big Mom wanted to secure Sanji in her family, so she stuck her most attractive son with him and crossed her fingers"

****They went to Katakuri’s room instead of Sanji’s, mainly because it was a few feet closer and he couldn’t wait another _goddamn minute_ to be inside the man.

Sanji didn’t startle when Katakuri kicked the door closed behind them, didn’t flinch when he was thrown down on the bed, and when Katakuri turned back around after making sure they were locked in, the man was already spread out on the sheets in nothing but his underwear.

Seeing that lithe, pale form swallowed up by the massive black expanse of his bed, flushed and shivering and ready to be taken, was enough to make Katakuri’s breath catch in his throat. He shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it to the side and fumbling with his belt as he stepped forward.

He’d only gotten it halfway off by the time he reached the bed, but it didn’t matter, because Sanji was kind enough to take care of the rest for him.

Katakuri was already teasing him with a few fingers, Sanji’s needy noises and grasping hands driving him half-mad, when he realized he didn’t have any lubricant. “ _Fuck_.”

“What’s wrong,” Sanji gasped out next to his ear, holding tight to his shoulders. The man was bearing down on him now, trying to get him to slip inside, but without lube Katakuri knew they weren’t going anywhere.

“Nothing. Hold on a minute.” Katakuri slid his hand up to grip Sanji’s shaft, distracting the man with constant pressure as he leaned over the side of the bed and tried to feel around for bottles. His room doubled as a saferoom, which meant it was well-stocked with anything they’d need to survive if the mansion was under siege. That included a first-aid kit, and if Katakuri remembered correctly, there had been a tube of medical-grade slick-

His hand closed over a thick plastic bottle, an unfamiliar shape that was cool to the touch. His senses were suddenly on high alert, immediately suspicious of what he didn’t recognize, and he brought the bottle up to his face to examine it in the room’s low light.

The cheery, bright red label helpfully informed him that it was a thirty-two ounce tube of Doctor Kasmin’s High-Quality Bedroom Ready Lubricant, Unscented and Unflavored for Maximum Intimacy.

_What the fuck_? Not only had he never noticed this bottle during his original inventory of the saferoom, he was damn sure it had been put here only recently, judging by how it was in the exact place he remembered the first-aid kit being in.

He flipped it around, speeding up his grip on Sanji so he could keep the man occupied while he dealt with this new discovery. There was nothing on the bottle that gave away its origin, not even a barcode or expiration date that told him where or when it had been purchased, and Katakuri had no idea as to how it had gotten here. It was extremely confusing to think about, especially since the only ones who had a key to this room were himself and…

His finger brushed against the bottom of the bottle, feeling a smooth metallic surface and hearing the crinkle of foil at the same time.

Sanji had his eyes closed, face buried against Katakuri’s neck, but he wasn’t too far gone yet. “Was that a condom, rice ball?”

Katakuri flipped the bottle upside down, reading the label on the condom. Two more similar packets were visibly taped beside it on the underside of the tube…and all of them were labelled as ‘Ribbed for Her Pleasure.’

“No,” he told Sanji.

There was only one person who could’ve done this, and Katakuri felt himself reddening. He pushed the thought out of his mind, making a split-second decision to ignore the implications and focus on the shuddering body beneath him instead.

He ripped the condoms from the base and tossed them aside, popping the cap on the lube bottle and leaning down so he could get a good look at what he was working with. It only took a gentle press of his hand to get Sanji to open his thighs, and with the view he was rewarded with, Katakuri was lost to the world.

 

Two days later, standing in front of his mother’s desk with Sanji safe in the soundproof waiting room outside, Katakuri found he didn’t quite have the bravery to broach the subject. He’d run headfirst into firefights with only a knife, snuck past landmine-laden fields in the middle of night, and jumped out of planes knowing there would be no allies for hundreds of miles when he landed, but this…this was beyond him.

Fortunately, his mother had no such issues. “So, I heard you were enjoying yourself with my future son-in-law. I trust you’ve taken the opportunity to determine his ring size?”

Katakuri was mortified. “ _Mama!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so uncomfortable to think about but at the same time so goddamn hilarious that I just had to write it.


	23. Domestic!AU (KataSan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter for No Future, but here's some cute KataSan stuff in the meantime. I haven't uploaded any KataLu to here in a little while, but trust me, it's coming!

Sanji abruptly dropped the rag, smacking his hand against the table with an annoyed huff.

Katakuri looked up, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Sanji picked the rag back up, tossing the unwashed pan back into the sink and reaching for a clean one.

Katakuri raised an eyebrow, glancing back down at his laptop. A few clicks pulled up their shared calendar, and a few more showed him just how much Sanji had needed to do today; the man had been running since four in the morning. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. Tell me anyway.”

Rice, chicken, peas, carrots, and a dozen other ingredients flew through the air as Sanji sautéed them over the stove. He was flipping them around faster than usual, and the fact that he’d chosen something as simple as stir-fry for tonight told Katakuri that he felt rushed.

The hissing of steam, the crackle of hot oil, and the warm scent of onions and soy filled the air. Katakuri waited patiently, enjoying the show that was Sanji’s cooking.

Sanji sighed, reaching for more pepper. “Luffy’s family is coming over tomorrow. It’s too dangerous to serve them on the good plates again, but the other set’s been sitting in the closet for months. I meant to wipe them down today, but I forgot, and now it’s one more thing I have to worry about tomorrow.”

“Oh, I washed those.”

The sounds of movement stopped, Sanji dropping the pan to rest on the burner as he turned to look over at Katakuri. “I’m sorry, you what?”

Katakuri clicked off the calendar and back onto his email, grimacing as he noticed a message informing him that one of his company’s shipments had been delayed. He reached for his teacup, sipping from its soothing warmth to quiet his annoyance. “I got home early and saw the note about dinner tomorrow. I remembered you said we’d have to use the old dishes next time Luffy came to visit, but they were dusty, so I just washed them. They’re drying in the dining room now.”

When he looked back up, Sanji was staring at him, the stir-fry forgotten in its pan and an odd expression on his face.

“Did you not want them left out?” Katakuri asked, concerned. He didn’t think plates could be damaged by drying in the open air, but the sets Sanji used often had weird requirements for handling. “I read the labels and didn’t see any warnings. They haven’t been out for long, I can put them back.”

“No, you’re fine,” Sanji assured him, the side of his mouth twisting up in a little half-smile, that odd look still in his eyes. “All you did was wash them, why’d you think you’d done something wrong?”

Katakuri raised his cup to take another sip, eyeing Sanji with a faux-suspicious glare. They hadn’t been together for that long, but he’d already seen that Sanji could be capable of more deviousness than one would expect from his easygoing manner. “I didn’t. But I can’t be sure if that look means that I’m next on your hitlist or if I get to live another day.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Sanji grinned, turning back to his stir fry. “It means I’ve just decided I’m gonna suck you off tonight.”

Katakuri choked on his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	24. Venom!AU (KataLu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubber and Mochi just reached 10,000 hits, so I'm doing a little event on Tumblr where people can send in KataLu prompts and I'll write a few hundred words for them. Here's the result of two Venom-themed ones I got!

_WE ARE HUNGRY_.

“I know,” Luffy moaned, clutching his rumbling stomach. It had been hours since they’d last eaten, and judging by the way the presenter was babbling on, it would be hours still. “I want meat.”

A shifting beneath his skin, coiled tension in his gut. _I WANT DONUTS_.

“No, I want _meat_ ,” Luffy insisted, glaring at his belly. “We had donuts this morning!”

The person beside him coughed, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like ‘ _shut up_ ’. Luffy ignored them, poking his stomach as it growled again.

_DONUTS ARE THE SUPERIOR FOOD. SUGAR IS THE SUPERIOR ENERGY SOURCE._

“No, meat’s way better. You’re just being selfish.”

Another cough, with a more obvious message this time. Luffy didn’t care; this was too important to be hushed.

_I AM NOT SELFISH. WE ARE ONE. I AM CHOOSING WHAT IS BEST FOR US._

“Then you should choose _meat_!”

The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed through the lecture hall, and the presenter’s voice followed in a booming, heavily sarcastic tone. “Would everyone please refrain from speaking during the lecture? Yes? _Thank_ you.”

_EAT THE PRESENTER?_ Katakuri offered, by way of compromise.

“Sanji’s candied ham,” Luffy whispered, smiling as Katakuri thrummed beneath his skin with agreement.

They were quite for a moment, Luffy doodling in his notebook as he struggled to pay attention, but his stomach rumbled again soon enough.

_STILL HUNGRY_ , Katakuri reminded him.

Luffy huffed, sitting back in his chair and searching the room for a way out. He’d already used his two restroom passes to scarf down a couple of sandwiches earlier, but now he was out of both passes and snacks.

His gaze drifted across the back of the room, settling on a closet in the far corner.

The door was open, revealing row after row of electronics inside. Luffy had seen these kinds of rooms before; the university used them to control the speakers and projectors in the lecture halls. Right now, they were all on, as the presentation being given relied heavily on both systems.

_But if they don’t have the systems…_

“Hey,” Luffy breathed, as quietly as he could. “Do you think you can reach that switch over there?”

A pause. Luffy felt his sock being pushed down, Katakuri sending out a tiny feeler from his ankle to test the air before tugging it back in again.

Low laughter, resounding deep in his head.

_YOU ARE THE BEST HOST_.

 

 

The bed was cold, and no matter how much Luffy wrapped himself in blankets, it didn’t get any warmer. He wouldn’t have the money to pay for heating until next week. Katakuri could warm him, but that would take energy, and Luffy didn’t have a lot of money left to pay for food either.

Luffy remembered a time when he didn’t need heating. He’d had his own personal heater, someone who laid next to him in bed and listened to him ramble for hours and hours with a smile on their face until they both slowly drifted off to sleep, safe in each other’s arms-

It was too much.

“Kata,” Luffy gasped out, and warmth flooded him in the next instant. There was a brief feeling of loss as Katakuri left his body, and an aching sense of emptiness left behind, but then the symbiote was all around him.

Sometimes it was scary how big he was. Luffy had seen pictures of himself when Katakuri had taken over, and it was chilling to see how his small body could be stretched and twisted until it was completely unrecognizable. But now, surrounded by the thrumming presence of his symbiote, Luffy was thankful for Katakuri’s size. It was perfect for cutting off the rest of the world and swallowing him up until it was just the two of them, alone but together.

There was silence between them, Luffy basking in Katakuri’s presence, but the symbiote was never one to stay quiet for long.

_I DO NOT LIKE HIM_.

Luffy’s heart stuttered in his chest, breath catching in his throat. “It doesn’t matter. He’s gone now.”

_AND YET HE STILL HURTS YOU._

Katakuri might be inside of his head, but there were some things the symbiote just didn’t understand. “He’s not hurting me. I just…miss him.”

_HE WAS A FOOL TO LEAVE YOU. YOU ARE PERFECT_.

It was nice to hear, even if it wasn’t true. “I messed up. It’s not his fault. He probably doesn’t even know I still want him.”

Katakuri’s odd skin trembled, forming and re-forming itself before solidifying once more. _I COULD BRING HIM TO YOU._

_God_ , it hurt to turn him down. Luffy knew Katakuri would do it, if he asked. The symbiote had made him the same offer before, going so far as to take them both to the window of his ex’s apartment before Luffy had choked and begged that they return home.

He’d never take him back. It was time to move on.

“I don’t want to think about him,” Luffy whispered. “I just want you.”

_THEN I AM YOURS._

Katakuri’s grip around him tightened, a massive hand cradling his face and guiding him to look upwards to meet Katakuri’s eyes. Another hand slid around his back, finger stretching to delve beneath the hem of his boxers.

Luffy buried his face in Katakuri’s chest, holding on tight as he was entered. Katakuri was always gentle with him, and tonight was no different; his climax was a slow, shuddering wave, coaxed out of him by someone who knew him better than anyone else.

Someone who would never leave him.

“You’re the _best_ symbiote,” Luffy told his chest, and Katakuri’s arms closed around him, keeping him safe from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if you guys have seen jolly-boy's Venom!AU KataLu art on Tumblr yet but YOU SHOULD


	25. Black and Blue (KataSan NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a NSFW KataSan short a while back and here it is! But it’s not short…at all…yeah…
> 
> It’s set in an AU instead of canon, but I don’t want to give away too much, so I hope you guys enjoy!

They’d caught them by surprise, but in the end, it didn’t matter.

Katakuri took out the last one himself, bashing him in the side of the head with his trident and tossing him to the ground. He fell hard on his side, coughing and curling into a ball, messy blond hair matted red with blood.

He left the man there, turning to survey the bodies on the floor. Six of his men lay dead on the ground around him, four of them having fallen to this man alone.

Six more than they should have lost in a routine patrol in a pathetic, backwoods town like this. Katakuri once more felt the bloodlust course through his veins, pounding in his skull and demanding its due, but he knew the souls meant more to his mother than the men did.

“Throw them with the rest,” he told those who remained. “They’ll be enough for now. We leave at dawn.”

He didn’t get a response, but he knew his orders would be carried out. He’d usually post a guard at the cell gate to make sure none of the prisoners were killed on the way back, but with six men gone, he didn’t have any to spare. The rowdier prisoners would just have to be kept separate from the weaker ones, to keep the death count low.

Katakuri kicked the blonde in the gut when he walked past, readjusting his scarf and relishing the pained gasp. Four good men on the floor beside him, gone forever.

He’d make sure that fucker got thrown in with the rowdy ones.

 

“We’ve got one causing trouble in the pens.”

Katakuri flipped his map over, cursing as his compass got caught on the edge and clattered to the floor. There was a storm going outside, and the ships’ uneven lurches were messing with his concentration. “How much trouble?”

“Killed one. Was working on two more, but we got them in time.”

One less soul for his mother. It had only been two days since they’d started heading back, and the deaths usually didn’t start for a week. They had plenty, though; the ones they’d caught from the ambush put them almost a dozen over the normal haul.

It still couldn’t go unpunished. “Pull him aside. I’ll be right there.”

 

Of course it was the blonde.

The man looked even worse than when he’d last seen him, hair gone black with dirt and dried blood and bruises purpling all over his arms.

Katakuri squatted down beside the cell, reaching between the bars to grab the man’s chin and force his head up. He examined the eyes, pale blue irises set in washed-out white. The gaze that watched him back was sharp. The man hadn’t gone delirious, or mad with rage; he’d known exactly what he was doing by jumping three men twice his size.

The man’s jaw moved in his grasp, mouth opening to speak. The voice that came out was cracked, weak but clear. “You…Kata…kuri?”

It was surprising that someone from a place as isolated as the outer islands knew who he was, but this one was obviously different from the rest. Nobody normal could take out four of his best men. “Who the hell are you?”

A sly, crooked grin was all he got in return. “What…you hiding…under…that scarf?”

Katakuri narrowed his eyes. He let go, pulling back slightly before leaning in and slamming his fist into the side of the man’s face hard enough to knock him over.

He stood, facing his men as the blonde crumpled to the ground. “Don’t feed him. The bitch acts up again, come to me.”

“ _Sanji_ ,” the blonde spat out, coughing up blood that spattered on the dirty wood planks. “Remember it.”

Katakuri didn’t bother to respond.

 

Three days later, he was back, the same prisoner chained on his knees in front of him.

Behind him, the rowdy cell was quieter than usual, though the two horrifically mutilated corpses lying against the wall might have had something to do with it.

Katakuri took in the sight. The blonde looked even more pathetic than before, head hung low and entire body wracked with shivers. A few days of starvation would do that to a man, his own flesh eating itself from the inside out.

This time, his entire crew was gathered around the cell before he even arrived. No one had caught the act until it was already done, and word spread fast on a small ship. After days of nothing but boredom at sea, his men were itching to see some action.

Rage simmering low beneath his skin, Katakuri considered showing them some. Three souls lost to this pathetic piece of trash, and they were still a month out from his mother’s territory.

Katakuri used the tip of his trident to force the man’s face upwards, making sure the sharp middle edge hovered right in the hollow of the man’s throat. Both corpses had been desecrated in the same way, and with something so brutal and meticulous, there had to be a motive. “A little too cramped for you?”

A white-slash grin, one pale blue eye peering up. His voice was worse than it had been before, barely able to rise above a whisper. “Only when…they get…too _close_.”

Katakuri frowned at the insinuation. He lowered his trident and kicked the blonde in the gut, knocking him onto his back on the floor. His blond hair fell away from his face, and with his whole body spread out like that, Katakuri could see where he might have a problem.

The bitch was pretty, lithe and lean with plenty of places to grab. He looked like an easy target, too, shuddering and covered in dirt.

All of the others in the cell were men, and by now they knew where they were headed. They had nothing left to lose; if Katakuri threw the blonde back in, he had no doubt he’d be dealing with more corpses soon enough.

There was no telling how many would go to waste. It was an easy decision to make.

“Throw him overboard.”

 

They’d tied the bodies of the men he’d killed to him. They were in rough seas, and there was no land for days even if he survived, but it was the best way to kill two birds with one stone.

The men were betting before they’d even tossed him over, talking minutes and coins and grog rations while they fastened knots around his wrists. Katakuri watched from the sides, running numbers in his head. They’d lose more before the month was out, and with four gone already it might be worth making a stop on one of the smaller outer islands to restock. The crew would talk when they reached port, and when his mother heard that he’d captured an ambush party, she’d expect every one of those extra heads to be delivered straight to her door.

It took five men to haul him over the railing, the blonde fighting and kicking and biting all the way, but it still wasn’t long until Katakuri heard a heavy splash and the cheering of the crew.

He watched his men celebrate, all eyes peering over the railing to enjoy the show. Perhaps it had been for the best that the blonde had been killed; it would raise morale, especially considering how he’d had the blood of four of their own on his hands. The crew would likely think that was what had swayed Katakuri’s choice, and if it made them more loyal to him, he wouldn’t correct them.

“Want in, captain?” one asked, wide grin splitting his face. “I’ve got a week’s rations down for eight minutes.”

“Nah, that’s stupid,” another chimed in. “With those stones on him? Four minutes, not a tick more.”

Katakuri waved them away, leaving the deck for his cabin. There were still plans to be made, rations to be redistributed; he’d hear the outcome of the bets tonight at dinner.

 

Two hours later, his men came for him.

He didn’t believe them at first, anger rising at the interruption and cursing at what fools heard in storm winds, but the the second he stepped foot on deck, the cackling laughter was unmistakable. It was that same cracked voice, but stronger now, as if two hours spent tied to dead men in the cold ocean had been nothing but an afternoon nap.

He tugged his scarf up as he leaned over the railing. The blonde was there, arms wrapped up in the netting hanging from the hull, ropes that had been binding him frayed and loose. He’d managed to pull himself up out of the water, tangling himself in the netting so it held him above the freezing sea-spray.

When the man saw him, the laughter cut out. The blonde grinned, a white-slash smile. “Hello… _Katakuri_ …”

It was impossible. It was inhuman.

It was _infuriating_.

“Who the hell _are you?_ ” Katakuri hissed out through gritted teeth. He hadn’t had any weapons on him when they’d tossed him in, so he must’ve chewed through the ropes himself. They would’ve long outpaced him if he hadn’t grabbed on immediately, so somehow he’d managed to hold his weight and the weight of the two bodies long enough to get secure. And above that, he’d gotten out of the reach of the water quick enough to stave off hypothermia, a near impossibility considering how high the seas swelled this time of year.

All the while starving, sleepless, and bound.

That sly grin greeted him once more. When the blonde spoke, this time his voice was unbroken, carrying clear over the crashing of the waves. “I told you, Katakuri. Don’t you remember?”

“Shoot him,” Katakuri ordered the man next to him, moving to turn away. He hated to waste ammunition, but if he waited for him to fall to the sea, rumors of ghosts would haunt the ship until they reached port. It would be better if his crew saw him die with their own eyes.

But the blonde wasn’t done with him. “I want to make a deal, Katakuri. Don’t you want to hear it?”

His men looked to him, none reaching for their guns, all waiting on his orders.

Katakuri felt fury pulsing in his veins, warming his flesh even in the frigid air. “I said to fucking shoot him.”

Guns were finally drawn, the closest man to the railing leaning over and taking aim. He heard the bullet being loaded, heard the hammer pulled back.

“ _Fight me, Katakuri._ ”

The shot was never fired. For all the waves crashing, for all the wind’s howling, the ship was silent. Katakuri would never tolerate this level of disobedience from his men on a normal day, but he knew what they wanted, what they were all waiting for.

After all, he never turned down a challenge.

The silence stretched, wood creaking beneath the force of the ocean. Anger rushed through him, at the hesitance of his crew, at the time he was being forced to waste, and above all at the blonde that had turned this routine patrol into a headache worse than any other.

He knew the best way to get rid of that anger, though.

Katakuri turned to face his men. “Pull the fucker up.”

 

_‘I beat you, you let me live. You beat me…’_

He hadn’t needed to finish the sentence. Katakuri knew that the second he had the man on the floor, he was going right back over the railing. And this time, he’d make sure to weight him down _properly_.

Katakuri didn’t know why the man thought he could match him in fair combat. He had a good foot in height on him and at least a hundred pounds in weight, not to mention that he was well-fed, well-rested, and hadn’t spent the last two hours freezing his limbs off in netting.

Did the bitch think he could stall for time? Did he think he could convince him not to kill him? Did he think he could get away, steal a boat, or just hide on the ship until they made land? If he did, he was wrong, because Katakuri had never been so absolutely bent on killing a man in his life.

One way or another, the blonde wouldn’t be getting out of this alive.

That didn’t seem to bother the man, though, those blue eyes icy sharp in the candlelight belowdecks. His blond hair was noticeably lighter without all the dirt and blood matted into it, and when standing straight up for the first time, it was surprising to see the muscle that thin frame had been hiding. He was pretty, in a way, but that wouldn’t save him now.

Two mugs clanking together had signaled the beginning of the fight, and Katakuri had finally been able to let his rage boil over the top.

His first punch missed, the blonde shifting sideways at the last second, but the feeling of the wooden planks giving way beneath his fist was satisfying after holding back for so long. His second punch missed as well, the man ducking low, and he heard more than one man shout in dismay as another hole was battered into the wall.

He was pulling back to aim a third when the heel caught him in the side of the jaw, too fast for him to block. The force was unexpected, twisting his head around to a painful degree, and for the first time Katakuri realized how this man could have taken down four of his own. On a lesser man, a blow like that would have snapped his neck, and the fight would have been over.

But Katakuri was not a lesser man.

His fist came up and landed hard on the outside of the blonde’s shin, and the man was forced to twist away to avoid a second hit that would have slammed into the back of his knee. The man bounced back out of his range, and Katakuri reached a hand up to readjust his scarf from where it had slipped down.

His face stung from the blow, but the pain was fading under the wave of his bloodlust. His prey was in front of him, the glow of his blond hair under the light a glaring target for him to focus all his burning desire for vengeance on.

He was going to win this fight, and the bitch was going to die.

 

The first time the blonde landed a kick to his gut, it sent him careening backwards. Two big steps, stumbling back from the force of the blow, to catch himself right before he hit the wall. An insult, an embarrassment, but something that would never happen again.

The next time the blonde landed a kick to his gut, Katakuri leaned into the pain, pushing the man off balance and giving him the momentum he needed to take him to the floor.

From there, it was an easy game to win.

His larger size gave him everything he needed, first helping him pin the blonde’s legs between his own, then allowing him to catch his wrists in one hand, then finally letting him close the other around that pale, thin throat.

The blonde couldn’t shake him from here; the fight was over. He’d won, and that meant the man was due to go overboard for the last time.

But Katakuri found that outcome was no longer satisfying to him. It was too easy, too impersonal. And with all the landed hits stinging on his chest and arms, all the insult of being pushed back in front of his crew, and all the sly grins his opponent had thrown him when he’d dodged a punch, Katakuri had decided that he wasn’t going to throw him overboard.

Instead, he was going to _kill the fucker himself_ , right here, right now.

His fingers tightened around the blonde’s throat, slowly letting more and more of his weight fall onto the weak, giving flesh. Whether he died from suffocation or from having his throat crushed, Katakuri didn’t care, so long as the bitch just _died_.

The blonde seemed to recognize the predicament he was in, writhing and bucking beneath him to try to throw him off. But Katakuri was stronger than him, so much stronger that he’d never really had a chance. He even released the man’s wrists just so he could clamp both hands around his thin little neck and feel his weak, butterfly pulse slowing beneath his fingers, knowing that watching the blonde struggle would only make his victory all the sweeter.

With his own hands free, the blonde grabbed Katakuri’s arms. He’d likely try to pull him away, and Katakuri looked forward to the sight of the fear growing in those pale blue eyes as the man realized just how weak he was compared to him. He was pathetic, a worthless peasant from an island no one knew the name of, and he deserved nothing but the most painful, excruciating-

The blonde’s fingers slid down his arms to settle on the backs of his hands, resting over them. Fingertips massaged him gently, and when Katakuri met the man’s eyes in questioning confusion, they were lowered, his lips parted slightly in sultry invitation.

It had to be delirium. The blonde had to be feeling close to death now, with little oxygen left before the void swallowed him up. But that pale blue was as sharp as ever, and those fingers were so soft, so gentle as Katakuri choked the life out of him. It would be only a few scant seconds until he passed out, and not much more after that until he was gone forever.

Those lips were moving now, silently mouthing out words, bedroom eyes still offering that quiet promise. Katakuri loosened his grip just the slightest, shifting his concentration to focus on the words spoken without sound.

_Hello…Katakuri…_

 

“This won’t save your life,” Katakuri told him, tossing his coat aside and moving to unbuckle his belt.

“Mmm.” Sanji was splayed out naked on his bed now, not moving from where he’d first been thrown down. The bruises around his neck were still fresh, bright cherry-red contrastingly harshly with the pale white of his flesh.

“In fact, this _guarantees_ that you die,” he went on, tugging his shirt up over his head and tearing off his gloves. “I don’t let people who’ve seen me this way live. I never do.”

“Mmm.” Sanji leaned back against the pillows, his hands coming up to rest beneath his head. He seemed to be enjoying the view, lazily following his movements with eyes half-lidded.

Katakuri stepped closer to the bed, annoyed at the way the man was looking at him. He grabbed one of Sanji’s thighs and jerked it over, forcing the man to flip over onto his stomach. “I’ll kill you the moment I’m done with you. You won’t even be dry when we toss your corpse out.”

Sanji soaked up the rough treatment, pushing himself up on his hands and knees as Katakuri climbed onto the bed behind him. “ _Mmm_.”

Katakuri tangled up that blond hair in his fingers, forcing the man’s head down so the whole length of his back stretched out before him. They were bruises all over him, in various stages of red and purple, but his thighs were soft and smooth. “What were you thinking, offering this? The state you’re in, you probably won’t survive to the end.”

Sanji’s breath was coming hard from where his face was pressed into the sheets, and he arched his back, grinding back against Katakuri. “ _Mmm, fuck_.”

Katakuri kept a hand in his hair as he reached over to the drawer beside his bed, pulling it open and snatching up a sealed jar of lubricant. He hadn’t had a man in years, but the stuff was good to keep around. “You’re an idiot for going through with this. I’m still going to kill you. You haven’t gained anything.”

“Yeah, we’ve established that,” Sanji managed, choking on an inhale as Katakuri forced a finger inside of him. It was too tight to move for a second before he relaxed, and Katakuri slid another one in before he could clamp down again.

The third went in a minute later, Katakuri too impatient to wait any longer. Sanji bit out a hiss at the stretch, but he took it well, letting Katakuri grope his insides with harsh, blunt presses.

It wasn’t long before Katakuri pulled away and reached for the clasp of his pants.

 

The fucking was a brutal affair, Katakuri’s punishing thrusts an unrelenting force against the smaller, weaker body beneath him. He caught Sanji’s wrists and held them together behind his back with one hand, using the other to smash Sanji’s face against the pillow as he used him. He knew the bitch was a masochist, there was no other reason why he would be moaning this loud under this kind of abuse, but there was only so much people like him could take.

Katakuri very much intended to find that limit.

He had him bent over on the bed, up on his knees against the wall, on all fours on the ground. He never paused in between positions, never gave the man a chance to catch his breath before choking it out of him all over again.

It ended with Katakuri pinning Sanji down on the bed to finish inside him for the third time, trapping the man between his arms and forcing him to take his full length until the man writhed and shuddered beneath him. He didn’t let up until the waves had stopped cresting inside of him, and even then, he only pulled out to ease his own discomfort.

Sanji was quiet under his weight, still drawing shuddering breaths and slowly letting them out. He had his guard down now, covered in a fresh layer of bruises from all the ways Katakuri had tossed him around the room; if he was going to kill him, now was the perfect time to do it.

Katakuri pushed himself up a little, relishing the soreness in his lower back. It was the good kind of sore, the kind he only got from a particularly satisfying fight…or a good fuck. The headache that had been plaguing him over the past few days had evaporated, and it felt like he was thinking clearly for the first time in ages.

He’d get Sanji off once before he killed him. A little last-minute mercy, one that no one ever had to know about.

Katakuri let his weight fall back over Sanji, pinning him down once more as he clamped a hand down around the man’s neck. He closed his fingers tight and felt the pulse fluttering weakly beneath them, enjoying the way it beat steadily in his hand. His other hand slid down around the man’s hip, reaching for-

Katakuri frowned at the feeling of wetness. He slid his fingers down a little lower, recognizing the feel of soft, spent flesh.

_He already..?_

“Sorry, did you want to take care of it?” Sanji’s voice was lighter than it had been before, playful in the most oddly familiar way. “Cause that’d be really _sweet_ of you…mister _commander_.”

Katakuri felt his heart stop in his chest.

 

“Don’t tell me to stop fucking panicking, _I almost fucking killed you!_ ”

“It’s never the same when you know, though,” Sanji admitted, lazily stretching himself out on the bed as Katakuri stormed around the room. “You’re always so careful. This way feels so much more real.”

“ _Because I actually would’ve fucking done it!_ ” He couldn’t believe how close he’d come to killing the man over the course of the past few days. Throwing him in the pens with the rest of the trash, tossing him overboard in the middle of a storm, crushing his life with his own hands…

Katakuri couldn’t stop moving, filled with the useless terror of what might have been but unable to do anything about it now. Thinking of how easily Sanji could have been _gone_ was flooding him with fear, his mind screaming at him to act, but it was far too late to go back now.

Sanji sighed from across the room, finally sitting up. “Come here, mochi. You’re never going to calm down like that.”

The nickname was another familiar trigger in his mind, calling up more memories of Sanji’s soft laughter and long nights spent together tangled up in sheets. Katakuri found himself drawn in, kneeling down by the bed so Sanji could wrap his arms around him and slide his fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t get it until I saw you standing over me in the cell,” Sanji whispered to him, massaging the back of his head as Katakuri buried his face in the man’s chest and held him tight. “That’s why I asked what was under the scarf. I thought that would trigger it for you as well, but when it didn’t…I guess I just figured I’d play along.”

“I tried to drown you,” Katakuri whispered back, the words catching hard in his throat. “I...I fucking _starved you_. I didn’t know, I just didn’t fucking _know-_ ”

“Shh, shh.” Sanji’s fingers slid down his face, dipping beneath his scarf to rub at the jagged scars across his cheeks. He knew exactly where to push to get Katakuri to open his mouth, knew exactly how to hold still so Katakuri’s teeth didn’t cut him when he kissed his fingertips. “Don’t worry now. I know you too well, mochi. I played my cards when I needed to.”

Katakuri raised his head, gazing up into the same pale blue eyes that had gazed up at him in a lifetime long past. “My Sanji.”

A smile, the one he knew so well. “ _My Katakuri._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it’s a reincarnation AU! Mainly because I wrote something dark and wanted it to have a happy ending, but also because I’ve never done one of those before.
> 
> Thanks for being so patient, guys! The next chapter of No Future shouldn’t take that much longer.


	26. Monster!AU (KataLu)

 

( _Katakuri is an especially powerful monster who accidentally discovers Luffy, a monster he has never seen before, and falls smitten._  - Submitted by Sophina359)

 

“What are you?”

The man’s many limbs writhed around him, stretching out in that bizarre, unnatural way before curling back in on themselves. “I’m Luffy!”

Katakuri frowned. He resisted the urge to reach for the man, his own larger tentacles slowly spreading across the floor between them before shying back at his command. “Yes, but  _what_  are you?”

Luffy noticed anyway, crawling forward to wind one of his appendages around Katakuri’s in a gesture that was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. Katakuri hissed at the discomfort, still oversensitive from their coupling, but the man’s touch was gentle. “Heh, I don’t know! Never found anybody else like me till now. What’re  _you_?”

Katakuri was taken off-guard for a moment. He knew he was unconventional, the monster blood in him snaking along his arms and across his face rather than merely claiming his lower half as it did with most hybrids, but the others had quickly realized the consequences of mentioning it in his presence.

But Luffy wasn’t even looking at his scars, too focused on rolling Katakuri’s appendages between his own. The feeling was distinctly pleasant even through the sensitivity, and Katakuri figured answering a few questions was the least he could do after Luffy had been so accommodating. “Half-cephalopod. I’d assume you were as well, but..”

Luffy slid in closer, curling a few more tentacles around his and using his tips to experiment with Katakuri’s suctions cups. They weren’t nearly large enough to reach, but as Katakuri watched, they began to stretch and lengthen. “Oh, this? I dunno what it is. Sure helps, though!”

Katakuri would give him that. It had certainly come in handy: as Katakuri rarely came across other cephalopods in this part of the world, his toll for their passage through his territory was rather demanding. With Luffy’s ability, though, the man hadn’t even batted an eye. Even now he was leaning closer, eyelids sinking low, hands pressed against Katakuri’s chest as if he wasn’t bothered at all by the mutilated melding of his monster and human halves.

A creature like that was a rare prize.

And though Katakuri had never been the type to hoard treasure, he found himself quite interested in keeping this particular piece all to himself.


	27. Injured (KidLaw NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my notes from a while ago but I don't think I ever posted it here. Law reunites with Kid in Wano!

“No strenuous activity for two weeks. No training, no fighting, no _nothing_. You’re lucky I’m not giving you total bed rest for this.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Law frowned at him, peeling back his bloodstained rubber gloves and tossing them in the bin. “I mean it, Eustass. If you pop those stitches, I’m not sewing them back in.”

“Whatever.” Kid hopped down off the table, swiveling his arm around in its socket and grimacing at the soreness. He tried to unbend it, swearing when the stitches pinched his skin. “What the hell?”

“I remember _specifically_ telling you that you wouldn’t be able to fully extend it. Could it be that you weren’t listening? Do you really care so little for your health?”

“Fuck, I get it! Shut up already!”

Law muttered something under his breath. Kid was too busy being pissed about his new situation to bother him about it.

Two weeks was a ridiculous amount of time, especially in this stretch of the sea. They’d pass at least three marine bases in that time, and if Kid wasn’t in fighting shape, what the fuck were they supposed to do? Wave as they sailed by? And Killer was already pissy about dealing with Kid when he’d been bedridden for a day or two, he couldn’t imagine how his first mate would handle _this_ ….

As if sensing his thoughts, Law spoke up. “I’ll be staying with you, of course. I’ll need to keep an eye on that to make sure it heals correctly.”

Oh. That changed everything.

It was a rare occurrence that they crossed paths nowadays, with the doctor off doing his own shit that he refused to tell Kid about. It seemed like ages since they’d had more than a couple of hours together: Having Law all to himself during his recovery period would more than make up for being trapped on his own ship.

Speaking of which…Law had been on his ship for eight hours now, and he hadn’t even fucked the man yet. That had to be a new record, and one he definitely wasn’t interested in extending. They had time now, didn’t they? None of his men would bother him when he was in the infirmary with Law. And besides, it was only fair that Law got some quality time with the operating table he’d kept Kid trapped on for almost three hours.

Kid caught Law’s waist with his good arm, bringing him in close to pin him against the table. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered against the man’s ear, leaning heavy into him. “C’mon, bend over for me.”

Law pulled loose, sliding deftly to the side and out of reach. “I believe I told you _no strenuous activity_?”

Oh, he liked it when Law fought back. It made forcing him into submission so much more- Wait. “You’re fucking _kidding_ me.”

“I assure you, I’m quite serious.”

Kid raked his good hand through his hair, narrowing his eyes and scowling. _Bullshit_. “I don’t need my _arm_ for that!”

Law brushed past him, swiping up loose medical supplies and heading to the cabinets on the other side of the room. “That’s not how it works, Eustass. Do I need to remind you which of us is the doctor, here?”

“I have my other arm-”

“No.”

“ _Fuck_.” What the hell was he supposed to do? Not only would it be two weeks of bedrest, but it would be two weeks of bedrest with Law on his ship and _no sex_. If he’d known that this was what Law would stick him with, he would've just stayed in the damn cell.

Law finished tidying up and headed for the door. “Your first mate was kind enough to show me where I could stay. If you need me, there’s a baby denden in the room-”

Kid instinctively reached out with his ability and caught the door, slamming it in Law’s face. Law pushed on it, hissing in annoyance when it didn’t budge, then swiveled to face him. “Really, Eustass? If you’re going to be such a child about this, then I see no reason in helping you at all!”

Kid held up a finger, motioning for him to stop. Law’s face twisted in anger at the command, but Kid’s mind was elsewhere. “Did you bring your toys?”

Law raised an eyebrow, his tone icy. “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

_It’s so cute when he’s shy_. “You brought them, didn’t you.”

The doctor stared him down for a moment, then exhaled. “You really think I’d confine myself to a couple of weeks on _your ship_ without them?”

_Adorable_. “Did you bring your vibrators?”

“I still don’t see how this is-”

“They have metal pieces, right?”

Law closed his mouth, and his eyes widened as he realized where Kid was going. He was quiet for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to answer.

Kid didn’t intend to leave the choice up to him. “Go get them.”

 

Law insisted on going to Kid’s room first, where he could simply swap one of Kid’s pillows for the box of toys instead of lugging them around in front of the whole crew. It’s not like anyone would have known what was in the box, anyway, but Kid humored him.

It ended up being the only thing Kid let Law get away with all night.

 

He trapped Law with scraps of metal wrapped tight around his wrists, the bars of the bedframe warping to pin down his ankles. Law fought him, of course, but Kid had been counting on that. His skin looked far better all bruised up and reddened, anyway.

Throughout the whole process, Kid sat in his desk chair, watching from his place at the foot of the bed. He was lazily stroking himself with his good hand, flicking out his fingers whenever he wanted to change Law’s position or punish him with a squeeze of the metal cuffs.

It didn’t take long for Law to get into it. It was always a sudden change with him; from hateful glares to hooded eyes, hissed curses to barely audible gasps, all in a matter of seconds. When Kid eventually maneuvered the bed rungs to force his legs out to the sides, Law let him without a complaint.

It was so damn hard not to touch him when he was like this, all spread out and needy. Any other time, he would’ve just gone for it, but his arm was already starting to twinge just from resting on the side of the chair. It was a constant reminder to stay in his seat: He was sure he’d appreciate it later, when Law regained his control and started yelling at him, but now it was just annoying.

Law was canting his hips upwards now, grinding them back down on the sheets as if riding an imaginary dick. He threw his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes, and letting his mouth fall open.

_Fuck_ , he was gorgeous like this. Kid reached out for the big vibrator with his ability, tugging it towards him so he could lube it up.

 

Law was holding together pretty well. At least, he thought so.

He hadn’t started begging for cock yet, which was something he did whenever Kid really worked him over. He hadn’t screamed, which was also a bonus. And he hadn’t even cum once, even though Kid had wrapped one of his smaller vibrators around Law’s cock with a steel cord. He considered that an especially strong point, considering that Kid had turned it to its highest setting and left it like that just to watch him struggle to get friction with his arms and legs held down.

All in all, he was still doing okay.

Which meant it was _high goddamn time_ Kid got his fucking game on, because he sure as hell didn’t come to the man to be ‘doing okay.’ He came to Kid to be wrecked, beaten to shit, and fucked so hard he couldn’t think straight for hours afterwards, and he’d be damned if he dragged the man's unconscious body halfway across Wano only to be rewarded with a mediocre lay.

He conveyed all of this to the man himself in a series of furious demands and even more furious glares, while Kid wasted two whole minutes fiddling with the controls on his biggest vibrator.

When he was done, Kid told him to shut the fuck up. Then he went right back to messing with the toy.

Law opened his mouth to complain again, but had it promptly filled by one of his gags, its metal buckles clicking together behind his head. When he fought against that, Kid slapped another one of the smaller vibrators on him, this one right up against his hole.

It took all Law had to keep from cumming at that. He let himself go completely lax, closing his eyes and forcing himself to hold back.

When he opened them again, it was just in time to see the head of his biggest toy breach him.

 

He screamed. He begged. He swore. He might have even cried, just a little, watching Kid get himself off while tormenting him with a metal cord cinched tight around the base of his cock.

After it was done, with Law half-conscious in a pile of drenched sheets and Kid carefully bending the bed back into its proper shape, they were both far more optimistic about the two weeks ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the good old days, where we thought Law was a suave, sassy edgelord instead of a poor guy just trying to get through the day without his alliance partner declaring war on ANOTHER pirate emperor.


	28. In the Dark (KataSan NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the story I promised to celebrate 10,000 hits on No Future! It's one I've been working on for a while, and it actually took me so long that No Future now has around 11,000 hits. Thanks so much for the support, guys!
> 
> This is the full-size version of the Merman!AU that I teased early on in this collection. I'm still leaving the old one up because I changed some stuff around, but here you go! Happy Holidays everybody!

When he drew close, he hid his lightstone in a pocket between his scales. It wouldn’t do him any good once he started descending into the trench, and Robin had warned him that anything bright drew in predators just as fast as the smell of blood.

Ten minutes in, sinking deeper.

It took strong concentration not to move, to let himself fall further and further in as every nerve in his body screamed at him to swim away. The darkness blinded him, the cold sapped his strength, and the taste of iron in the water told him there was danger everywhere.

But he’d gone much deeper than this when running from the shark. Sanji held himself still and watched as the depths swallowed him.

 

The world below was just as he remembered it.

Unfamiliar currents swirled around him, but his skin was far too numb to feel them. The cold down here was as biting as it had been before, even though now he had all his blood to keep him warm.

It was almost funny; he felt just as weak and helpless now as he’d felt when he’d been half-dead, the heavy weight of instinct in his gut telling him that predators could be all around him. He felt dumb without his sight and lost without warm water to guide him, and Sanji realized with a sudden beat of fear that he didn’t know how far he’d drifted.

The way back was up, of course. All he had to do was start moving, stop letting himself fall further down and swim back to safety, but the currents could have pushed him far away from the shelf by now. The trench stretched for hundreds of miles and only got deeper the farther it went from the reef.

_What if I’m too far away to swim back?_

Panic seized him, and Sanji felt his fins twitch nervously in the water. He’d only planned on staying at the edge of the trench, where he could use the rocky walls to guide him back to the sun if he needed to, but if he’d strayed out too far…

His eyes suddenly ached, the darkness a grasping pressure digging into his head. His fingers scrabbled for his lightstone, but he couldn’t relax enough to open his scale pocket, couldn’t concentrate enough to calm down.

In the time it had taken him to sink this far, he could’ve been pushed miles away. The cold had blinded him just as effectively as the lack of light, rendering him incapable of feeling the way the water was moving around him. The walls of the trench could be leagues from him, out of his reach, and even if he did manage to find them there was no guarantee he’d have the energy left to make it to the surface.

_I could be floating in the middle of the ocean, sightless, weak, easy prey…_

Everyone he’d told of his plans had tried to convince him not to do it. Zoro had told him he was a moron for going back, Nami had tried to convince him that the mer who’d helped him was probably already dead, and Robin had told him to at least drop off the recipe for her favorite lobster salad sandwiches before he got himself eaten.

 _I’m such a fucking idiot_ , Sanji realized, quite dumbly. _Zoro’d be laughing his ass off, seeing me now._

The sad thing was, he wasn’t going to live long enough for Zoro to see him again.

The cold was closing in, seeping past his skin and flesh and into his very bones. Movement was becoming harder, his fingers clawing at his scales for his lightstone but too weak to find purchase. Each breath he drew gave him less oxygen, and the darkness before his eyes was somehow even darker and more empty than before.

 _I’m going to die here_.

He thrashed in the water, but it was useless; he was too weak to push against gravity, too weak to fight back against the pressure pushing down on him. Heat rose in his veins, his body’s last attempt to force back the ice creeping in, but even surge of warmth did nothing to help him.

He really was going to die. He couldn’t even remember the last thing he’d said, couldn’t even remember the last face he’d seen. He’d die here, alone, without even knowing his last words-

 _Oh, wait, I remember_. The last thing he’d said was ‘fuck off,’ to Zoro, who’d chased after him telling him he better not die so close to his breeding week when there wasn’t enough time to find another partner.

 _I can’t believe my last words are gonna be telling that stupid marimo to fuck off_.

The void was in his organs now, shutting them down one by one, extinguishing his warmth with ruthless efficiency. Sanji could feel death around him like an actual presence, a massive being circling him in the water and drawing ever nearer, closer and closer until it opened its mouth to swallow him whole-

“You shouldn’t have come down here, sun-swimmer.”

 

“You know, when I rescued you the first time, I assumed you actually _wanted_ to be rescued.”

“I did!” Sanji insisted, crossing his arms and struggling to turn his head to face where the voice was coming from. It was more than a little embarrassing, having to be saved from his own stupidity, but the fact that he’d actually found the other mer made his original plan seem a lot less stupid.

The voice came again out of the dark, deep and rich and resonating in the water between them. “You’ll have to forgive me. Most people _avoid_ things that kill them, you see.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to see you again,” Sanji admitted. He kept feeling around with his fins, testing the currents to see if he could get a sense for where his companion was, but the feedback he was getting was way out of proportion. The other mer seemed to be directly in front of him, but he didn’t feel any movement from another tail nearby, which was odd. “I owe you for saving me. Backfired a little, though. Guess I owe you even more now.”

The water around him swirled as if his companion was shifting, but the displacement was far too much for one mer to have made. It had to be more of those unfamiliar currents. Sanji’s senses were slowly coming back to him as sanity returned; he felt warmer, somehow, as if the presence of another was enough to bring him back from the edge.

The pressure was easier to handle now, his companion stirring up the waters to push him higher up until the cold wasn’t as cruel. Sanji didn’t realize just how far he must’ve fallen, because even now when he looked around all he could see was black nothingness. The only anchor he had in the empty sea was the twin points of light from the other mer’s eyes, and without any other reference it was impossible to tell if they were near or far.

“I don’t see how you expect to repay me.” The two dots moved, rising in the darkness. The currents below him gained strength, and Sanji found himself being pulled upwards with him as the swirling water caught in his fins. “This makes twice I’ve saved you now. What could you possibly offer me?”

The way he’d phrased it sounded vaguely threatening, but Sanji wasn’t perturbed. If the other mer wanted to hurt him, he’d have done it the first time they met, when Sanji hadn’t been able to fight back.

His hand slid down to a pocket in his scales, reassured by the feeling of uneven bumps beneath it. It would’ve been a massive waste to go all this way only for his gift to have fallen out while he’d been panicking. “Oh, I think I’ve got something to make it _more_ than worth your while.”

The water around him went still. When the other mer spoke again, his voice was even lower than it had been before. “Is that so.”

Sanji grinned, sliding his hand into his makeshift pocket and pulling out its contents.

The points of light in the dark shifted, and Sanji assumed that the other mer was looking down at what he’d offered. “What are those?”

Sanji pressed the leaves between his fingers, spreading them out so their signature tear-drop shape would be more visible. He didn’t know if the other mer was blind or not, but he had to have _some_ kind of visual sense, right? “They’re mansherry leaves.”

A long moment of silence. Sanji felt the tip of his tail twisting around in quick, nervous movements, and he forced it to remain still. Just when he was about to offer an explanation, the other mer spoke up.

“How did you manage to get these?”

Sanji felt a swift beat of relief pulse through him. Mansherry leaves were well known near the surface for their incredible healing properties, but he didn’t know if their use had spread to the deeper waters as well. He hadn’t been looking forward to explaining ‘magic plant juice’ to someone who’d never heard of it.

The leaves were difficult to get ahold of, and incredibly expensive to buy on the rare times they showed up in a market. Sanji was betting that they were even harder to find down here. “One of my friends helped out the people who grow them a while ago, so now we get some whenever we need it. It’s the good stuff, too.”

“You’re offering me this?” The other mer’s voice was heavy with suspicion.

Sanji didn’t blame him. The stuff cost a fortune for just a few leaves, more money than most mer would see in their entire lives, and here he was handing over a whole branch for free. “Well, yeah. You saved my life, it’s just fair that I give you something to save yours, right?”

The leaves were plucked from his hand without warning. Sanji was so numbed by the cold that he didn’t realize they were gone for a few seconds, his empty hand still held out in front of him. His senses told him that the mer was a few meters away, but he had to have been closer than Sanji thought to reach him so quickly.

“Just fair,” the mer repeated softly, as if thinking it over. “Just fair.”

Sanji hugged his arms around himself, allowing the warmth of triumph to spread through him, slow and easy. Nami had been wrong, Robin had been wrong, and most importantly, _Zoro_ had been wrong. Not only had he found the mer who’d helped him, he’d successfully paid him back as well. All that was left now was to rise to the surface and gloat in that sweet, sweet victory.

He still wasn’t quite sure where he was, and how far he’d drifted from the reef, but those thoughts no longer terrified him. He had somebody right in front of him who could help, after all. “Hey, could you just point me where the nearest edge of the trench is? I got turned around a bit.”

Currents once more rose around him as the other mer shifted in the water. “You’re leaving?”

Sanji had never intended to be down here longer than he needed to. It wasn’t as bad as it had been before, now that he wasn’t alone, but being blind and helpless still fucking sucked. “Yeah. Which way do I go?”

The mer didn’t answer him, and when he spoke next, it was with accusation in his voice. “Why did you come here, sun-swimmer?”

Sanji was getting a little wary now, warning bells going off in his head as he drew his tail in a little closer to himself. He knew that if his companion wanted to hurt him, he’d have done it long ago, but he’d hardly be able to stop him if the other mer attacked. “I told you, I just wanted to thank you. You’ve got the leaves, so if you could just-”

“You’re breeding.”

 _I’m…bleeding?_ He felt numb all over, but he knew he hadn’t run into anything on the way down, so that was practically impossible. “Sorry, what was that?”

“You’re breeding.”

The cold and the dark were messing with him, he had to have misheard. “Whatever. Look, if you just point me in the right direction, I’ll be out of your way-”

Water, swirling fast around him. “You’re not leaving like that. You’re in your breeding week, sun-swimmer. Why did you really come down here?”

Sanji’s first thought was that the other mer was joking with him. Breeding? Ridiculous. He wasn’t due for another week or so, he’d made sure of it, and he hadn’t felt any-

But with sudden clarity he realized the heat was there, shuddering in him whenever the other merman spoke and building itself up as the tip of his tail curled and uncurled beneath him. He felt it move once more, unbidden, and realized that he’d been circling his companion ever since he’d noticed him.

Feeling him out. Weighing if he liked him.

Closing in.

The warmth flowing in him now wasn’t the comforting feeling of not being alone; it was the feeling of testing out a potential mate and liking what he found. To the other mer, it probably seemed like he was offering himself up, luring him in with teasing little flicks of his tail and claiming he’d come here to ‘thank’ him.

Embarrassment settled fast and heavy in his gut as he jerked backwards, eyes widening and hands out in front of him in protest. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, it’s not supposed to…I didn’t mean… _fuck_.”

Silence. Then a long sigh, warm water rushing around Sanji’s face as the other mer exhaled. “I see.”

Shame was a physical presence in Sanji’s throat, forcing him to choke back anything else he could’ve said. He floated there limp in the water, curled up as small as he could be and shivering in the cold. He didn’t know how the hell this could have happened. He knew it was the season for it, but it never came this early.

That meant that the pulse of heat he’d felt earlier had been the start of the first wave, his body releasing his scent into the water around him to spread to potential mates. Looking back on it now, it made perfect sense; the other mer had found him right afterwards even in the absolute darkness, an almost impossible task unless he was following a trail that led straight to him.

And there he’d been, claiming he’d ‘repay’ him for saving his life.

Sanji curled up even tighter, his tail twisting around below him and moving just enough to keep him afloat. He had to say something, had to dispel the awkwardness between them and let the other mer know he hadn’t meant to lead him on. “I’m sorry about…about this. I really didn’t mean to, I swear. It just…came out of nowhere. It wasn’t supposed to happen yet.”

As far as explanations went, it was a pretty lame one, but his companion seemed to accept it. He felt the ripples of water brush against his face as his companion sighed again, those twin dots of light steady and unblinking as they gazed down at Sanji. “I understand. How do you expect to leave?”

The change in topic gave Sanji the escape he needed, a silent mercy. He took it with unspoken thanks. “I’ll just swim up. I can find my way back if I get to the edge, it can’t be too far.”

“There’s others here, like me.” The mer’s voice was even, detached. “They can smell your breeding scent. You won’t make it back to the surface.”

Any other mer probably wouldn’t, but Sanji was just about the fastest thing in the sea. He’d dealt with the hordes of tunas that descended during breeding seasons before and outmaneuvered them every time. “I’ll be fine.”

“They’re swarming above us. You won’t make it.”

 _Swarming? Already?_ He’d only been down here for half an hour at most; it usually took hours for a decent number to gather. There was no way there were that many bottom-dwellers swimming around, right? “Whatever. I can handle a few horny fish.”

The two glowing pinpricks moved, and cold currents rushed past Sanji’s tail as he sensed the stranger shifting in the water. Once more, he got the sense that his companion was unusually large, but he still couldn’t see anything but the odd reflection of eyes in the complete darkness.

“They won’t chase your scent to mate. They’ll use it to hunt you down. You’ll be eaten alive.”

Sanji’s fins stuttered, wavy membranes pausing in their work to keep him floating as he took in that information. “Wait…I don’t-”

“I told you. It’s a different world down here. You shouldn’t have come back.”

The finality in the other mer’s voice was damning. Sanji had been ready to deal with a few other fish, and he hadn’t come wholly unprepared; another reason he’d brought a lightstone was so he could distract predators long enough to get away. But a whole swarm of enemies, in unfamiliar waters, when he was weakened by the depths…

Sanji swallowed, hard. He might be a little reckless, but he wasn’t reckless enough to risk a fight like that. “Okay. Shit, okay. So what happens now?”

“You won’t survive if you run for it now. It’s too late for that.” His companion was still so calm, completely unaffected in the face of Sanji’s plight. “You’ll have to remain down here. Find a place to hide until it’s passed, and then you’ll have a chance.”

He wouldn’t last that long. The pressure was already suffocating him, and it couldn’t have been more than a few hours. Where would he hide? What would he eat? How would he _breathe_?

The answer was simple. He wouldn’t.

 _I’m such a fucking idiot_.

Nami was right, Robin was right, and as much as he hated to admit it, Zoro was right too. He was going to die down here, blind and alone, all because of his stupid fucking body.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sanji swore, under his breath. It was all he could do, in the face of something like this. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Goddamnit.”

It didn’t take a genius to see that he wasn’t going to make it on his own.

 _But I’m not on my own_.

His companion hadn’t left him, judging by the gentle upward currents that still kept him from sinking into the depths below, and he’d already shown that he was willing to help Sanji before. It would be embarrassing to ask for another favor after all the other mer had done for him, but he really didn’t have anything left to lose.

Besides, the guy had gone through all this trouble to keep him alive so far. It wasn’t like he was going to abandon him now, right?

“Hey,” Sanji whispered, a little sheepish, “Could you, ah, help me out?”

“Help you, sun-swimmer?” The other mer’s voice was still even, but lighter now, as if amused. “Are we to make it three times that I’ve saved your life, then?”

Sanji could see the irony in it, and it was enough to make him laugh a little as well. “Yeah, I know, I know. I think I’ll skip on coming back to repay you for this one, eh?”

The mer sighed. “So you _are_ capable of caution, at least. Very well. What do you need?”

Relief flooded through him. He hadn’t been expecting to be denied, but there had been a little fear of it in the back of his mind. He didn’t know what he’d do if his companion said no. “Great. Could you take care of me?”

The water between them went still, the rippling waves from the other mer’s movements fading away. “Take care of you?”

Sanji didn’t blame him for his confusion. This kind of stuff wasn’t really meant to be spur-of-the-moment, and he usually took pains to coordinate it months beforehand. No civilized mer would expect to be propositioned out of the blue. “Yeah. Just for a few hours, till the first wave passes. I’ll be able to swim up after that.”

His companion was silent, but not for long. When he spoke again, it was low and serious. “You’re asking me…to _breed_ you.”

There was something in the other mer’s voice that raised warning bells in Sanji’s mind, the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing up in alarm, but the heat thrumming in his veins burned a little hotter at the sound of it. His need was weak right now, but it would get worse the longer he ignored it, and Sanji knew he couldn’t deny his own interest. He liked his companion, liked the way he teased him and the way his deep voice reverberated in his bones. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

At once, he felt movement all around him, and the dots of light grew in the dark as the other mer drew close. Sanji tried to get a sense for where he was now, but the strange currents were all around him, the mer’s body displacing more water than he thought was possible.

That half-second of warning was all he got before he was touched, Sanji startling at the distinct feeling of warmth against the bare skin of his back. The feeling spread around him until his entire waist was encircled in a strong, heavy vise.

Sanji’s hands went immediately downward as his mouth opened in protest, fingers tearing at the restraint as he twisted around in an attempt to pull free. “Hey, what the-”

“Are you sure?” the other mer breathed, that deep, rich voice rumbling in Sanji’s bones. From this closeness, it was easy now to tell that the sound was coming from far above Sanji’s head, and he had to crane his neck far upwards just to see the dot-eyes. “Are you _sure_ you want that?”

Sanji realized with a cold, creeping sort of awareness that the giant thing clamped around his waist was a _hand_. He could make out the shape of individual fingers beneath his palms, each one nearly as thick as his wrist. The hand itself fit around him easily, wholly encompassing his waist in its grasp.

The mer had to be massive, at least twice, no, _three times_ his size.

Sanji hesitated, his fingers testing out the feeling of the hand holding him. The skin was smooth, and it felt warm to him in the cold water, but it wasn’t nearly as hot as it should have been. The size was also almost unbelievable; he’d seen some large mermen in his time, but if this was just the size of one hand, his companion had to dwarf even Jinbei.

If he was that big…

Sanji imagined how that kind of coupling would go, and was unable to keep his lower body from seizing up. He might be able to take it, especially since it was his breeding week instead of any normal time, but it would still hurt like a bitch. If it was between a little bit of pain and hiding in this hell for a week, though, he knew he’d take the pain any day.

Besides, he couldn’t deny that he liked how that hand felt around him. His companion’s grip was possessive, secure, but not tight enough to hurt him, and in the corded muscles Sanji could feel just how much strength was being held back for his sake. It wouldn’t be so bad, being held down beneath that kind of power and made to take whatever he was given.

Sanji pushed away his doubts, grinning up at where he thought the other mer’s face might be. “Didn’t you hear me? I said _yes_.”

 

“Hey, if we’re gonna do this, can I at least get your name?”

“Katakuri. And yours?” The sound of splashing water was loud in the empty space, along with the distinct rattle of scales sliding on stone. The other mer had to be pulling himself up out of the water, and from the sound of it, there was quite a lot of him.

 _Katakuri, huh?_ It didn’t sound like any other name he’d heard before, but he’d never met a deep-sea merman before, so he couldn’t exactly judge. “I’m Sanji. Is this your home?”

He reached out blindly with his hands, trying to get a sense of where he was. The other mer had led him back down deeper into the trench, holding him close to keep him from succumbing to the depths, before navigating through some sort of tunnel in the trench’s wall to reach this pocket of air. It was obviously a cave, with the smooth stone beneath him, but it was just as dark as the water had been.

More sliding sounds, and the lapping of waves against rock. “No. But it’s part of my territory. We won’t be disturbed.”

 _Territory? Like a shark?_ Normal mer tended to wander around, but sharks often claimed stretches of sea to themselves for hunting purposes. Zoro had his own place to the east of the reef, and Sanji had seen him defend it when other sharks got too close.

That reminded him; he still had no idea what kind of merman Katakuri was. A shark would be the most obvious answer, with the territory comment, but Katakuri was _still_ pulling his tail out of the water. Even the biggest sharks weren’t that long.

 _Or maybe they were_. The bottom of the ocean was a lot different from the surface, and Sanji considered that even if he asked, he might not even be familiar with the answer Katakuri gave him. But he could always ask Robin later, right?

He was just opening his mouth to ask when Katakuri’s voice came from directly above him.

“Hold still. I’m going to touch you.”

Sanji dutifully remained in place, allowing Katakuri’s hands to wrap around him once more and slide him farther into the cave. The heat inside of him was pulsing now, thick and steady as opposed to the weak thrum it had been before, and it was enough now to leave him physically aching. He clung tight to Katakuri’s fingers, liking the strength behind them that moved him so easily.

Katakuri settled him on his back and held him spread out, pinning his arms to his side as his tail lay heavy and useless on the cold stone. A spike of fear almost paralyzed him as he realized just how trapped he was, but he kept breathing and eventually it passed.

If Katakuri wanted to kill him, he could have at any time. He just had to keep telling himself that, repeating it over and over again, until rationality won out over fear.

“So,” Sanji said conversationally, forcing himself to stay lax even as he shivered in the chill. “Do you do this for every surface fish who falls down here, or am I just special?”

The two pricks of light slid back and forth, Katakuri examining him. With only those dots as an indication, it was impossible to tell what he was feeling. “I don’t often see surface dwellers. Most are smart enough to stay away.”

Sanji already knew what he’d done was stupid, but it had gotten him this far, hadn’t it? “Yeah, I’m sure they are. So how are we gonna do this?”

“Not the traditional way, I’m assuming,” came the reply, and though Katakuri had been keeping remarkably calm during this whole ordeal, there was no doubt that his voice was strained now. “The difference might be difficult to manage. I’ll have to see.”

Sanji was honestly surprised he’d managed to hold back this long. All the partners he’d had before had barely able to control themselves, and even Zoro still jumped him as soon as they were alone.

He appreciated that Katakuri had restraint, though. Out of all his partners, he definitely wanted the one three times his size to have a little self-control. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Relax for me.”

Sanji laid back and slowly exhaled, letting his tail go limp. It took a moment of heavy concentration to loosen the scales below his waist so they fell back to reveal the flesh around his hole, and it took even more focus to remain open with the cold in the air. He kept wanting to reach down to cover himself, but with his arms trapped out beside him, he was forced to deal with the discomfort. Usually he never did this on land, but if the other fish were tracking him by his scent, it would be suicide to do it in the water.

Sanji felt something heavy and blunt brush up against his hole, and only had a moment to prepare himself before it pushed itself inside of him. It wasn’t nearly as large as he thought it would be, a little smaller than others he’d taken before actually, and he paused to wonder if he’d misjudged Katakuri’s size before the thing twisted and bent inside of him.

 _Oh_. It was a finger.

Once more, he was surprised at Katakuri’s restraint. Most others Sanji had been with during his breeding week had been too frenzied to focus, usually just rutting against him until he relaxed and let them in, and it was only outside of breeding season that anybody bothered to go slow. He could certainly appreciate the change of pace, laying back against the stone and closing his eyes as he was gently probed.

The finger sank even deeper inside of him, working its way in with relative ease. Sanji had been worried that he’d be too nervous to produce his normal slick, but it seemed that his body was adjusting better than he was. The fact that he was surprisingly turned on by pinned down and fucked probably helped, the heavy weight of Katakuri’s palm over his chest a constant reminder of the mer’s strength.

He couldn’t help but buck back a little, raising his hips to meet the pressure inside of him. _Fuck_ , it felt good to be filled, his inner muscles clenching down in little rippling waves.

“How long do you usually need?”

 _Oh, fuck_ , that voice was good too. Deep and strong and smooth, probably just like its owner. Sanji got caught up once more in wondering what kind of creature Katakuri was before he realized he’d been asked a question. “Ah…a few rounds. Hard to put a real time on it. I don’t need much, though.”

He had it a lot better than most he knew. His breeding ‘week’ rarely even lasted for a full week, and he’d never even come close to the crazed, horny madness that hit others during theirs.

The thick fingertip probed around inside of him, pressing up against the tiny ridges in his inner walls as it searched and making the coil in Sanji’s gut wind a little tighter with each pass. He knew what Katakuri was looking for, but he knew he’d cum as soon as he found it, and he wasn’t quite ready for this to be over yet. It felt so good to go slow, to let the aching need build inside of him as he let himself be explored.

He didn’t have a choice, though. A few more seconds of the pleasant pressure was all he got before Katakuri pushed in deeper and every muscle in his body seized up.

He choked, tightening his grip on the hand that pinned him down as his tail whipped around in short, jerky movements. He’d been expecting a light brush, or at the very most a quick press, but Katakuri wasn’t letting up at all. Every nerve end inside of him lit up, and he knew he couldn’t last under that kind of assault. “Fuck, _fuck_ , wait, hold on-”

But Katakuri didn’t relent.

Sanji came a moment later with a helpless cry, clutching at Katakuri’s fingers over his chest, trapped and writhing on the cold stone as wave after wave of shuddering need crested in him.

When he finally came down from his high, it was to the realization that sometime during his haze he’d lifted his tail off the ground and wrapped it like a vise around Katakuri’s forearm. No wonder the other mer hadn't pulled away: he’d practically held him hostage, using him like a toy to get off.

He waited for his pulse to slow its frantic beating before he began carefully unwinding himself. He was more than a little embarrassed at his body’s blatant selfishness; he knew he wasn’t usually like that. “Shit, sorry. Didn’t realize. You okay?”

Deep, heavy panting was all that answered him before Katakuri spoke up, his words rough and strained. “You’re…fine. Can you…take two?”

 _Two fingers?_ That was almost like two full-size dicks at once, both ramming inside of him at the same time, wielded by someone who could pin him down and do whatever the fuck he wanted to him.

Another wave of aching need rose in him at the thought, and Sanji arched upwards, squeezing Katakuri’s hand tight as he clenched down hard on nothingness. “ _F-fuck, fuck_ , yeah. Yeah, give me two.”

There wasn’t even a pause before two blunt fingers were pressed up against his hole, one sliding easily through the slick opening as the other worked its way inside next to it. The stretch stung, his inner walls fighting every inch of the way even as he tried his best to relax.

“You’re…too tight,” Katakuri hissed, his grip around Sanji’s upper body closing more securely as he shifted to try another angle.

“S-Sorry,” Sanji gasped out, wanting to help but unable to think past the haze in his head. His breeding hormones were out in full force, his tail cracking back and forth on the stone ground like a whip as he struggled to keep up with the needy ache that was only growing by the second.

Katakuri shifted once more, putting more force behind his fingers, and finally managed to slip the second one through.

Sanji’s tail snapped its way right back around Katakuri’s forearm before he could stop it, his hands going to Katakuri’s palm on his chest as he desperately sought something to hold on to. He’d never taken anywhere near this much before, and even though the way he was being forced open was painful, it was also _really fucking hot_.

It took even less time to overwhelm him like that, Sanji choking off a cry as Katakuri curled his fingers to press against the ridge deepest inside of him. He didn’t bother trying to let go after he came down from his high, which was good, because Katakuri pressed down again a few seconds later and pushed him right back to the edge.

Katakuri abruptly slid his fingers out, pulling away but keeping him pinned to the ground. The noise that came out of Sanji when he realized he was empty was embarrassingly high-pitched, a split-second cry that encompassed his absolute dismay at the loss.

“Hold on,” Katakuri panted, sounding almost as wrecked as Sanji was. The darkness seemed to amplify his other senses, and Sanji could hear the rattle of scales shifting around. “I’ve… _hah_ …got you, just hold on.”

Even in this state, Sanji could recognize what that sound meant, and he was _so_ ready to be fucked. He waited with barely restrained impatience, clenching and unclenching in anticipation.

One second passed. Two seconds. Three.

“It isn’t going to fit,” Katakuri managed through strained breaths, and Sanji wanted to fucking _scream_.

He _needed_ it. He needed it bad, needed it so _fucking bad_ he was writhing beneath Katakuri’s palm on the floor, tail whipping back and forth in search of anything it could grab onto and pull in to satisfy him, but there was nothing.

“ _Katakuri_ ,” he sobbed, the ache inside him impossibly strong, impossibly demanding, so much crueler than it had ever been before. “More… _please_ , more…”

Katakuri swore, his composed façade dropping completely as Sanji cried out for him. “ _Fuck_ , I’ve got you. I’ve got you, hold on, I’m coming-”

Two fingers plunged in to him, sending him flying into another climax, and Sanji held on like he’d never let go.

 

 

“You know, I can't put you back in the water like this.”

In his dazed recovery, it took Sanji a moment to process that. “Ah…what?”

He couldn’t see anything in the darkness of the cave, so it took him by surprise when Katakuri pressed a blunt fingertip against his hole. It was an unpleasant feeling, liquid welling up inside him at the pressure and soaking his sensitive, exposed flesh, and he reached down to bat Katakuri away. He always felt uncomfortably messy during lulls between the waves of neediness.

“The scent,” Katakuri clarified. “It’s still there, and it’s stronger.”

The breeding scent definitely was stronger now, enough so that Sanji himself could smell it. It was a thicker, headier scent than whatever had come before; satisfied rather than needy. Normally, it would turn all the other males away, but if the predators here were only using it to track him then he could see why it was more dangerous to leave now.

He knew what was making it so strong, though. “It’s from the slick. Just lemme clean myself up.”

“With what?” Katakuri asked. He sounded more off-handedly curious than truly interested, probably because he couldn’t be much less tired than Sanji. Without light, there was no telling how long they’d gone for, but it had to have been a few hours at the very least.

Sanji frowned. That was a good question, actually. He’d been thinking of rinsing off in the water, but getting the scent where other mermen could find it was the last thing he wanted to do. “I…don’t know.”

“It might dissolve fast enough,” Katakuri mused. “But it smells so…hmm…”

Katakuri’s hand left his stomach. Sanji heard nothing for a moment, then the distinct sound of swallowing, loud in the empty cave even over the slowly lapping water.

 _Did he just..?_ The thought was oddly arousing even in his exhaustion, and he squirmed against the cold stone, fighting the urge to cover his face with his hands. It wasn’t like Katakuri could see him blush, anyway. Besides, he had to figure out a way to get rid of-

“It’s _sweet_ ,” Katakuri said, his voice even lower than normal.

“…Okay?” Sanji didn’t know what to say to that. “So how am I going to-”

A palm slammed down on him, pinning him back against the floor the same way he’d been before. He was too surprised by it to resist, laying there blinking uselessly for a moment before he realized what was going on. “Wait, what the hell are you-”

Something warm and wet parted his slit, pushing past and plunging in deep before he could even register it. It writhed around inside of him, flexible enough to hit all of his inner ridges but hard enough to keep up the friction in a way that had him bucking up against it.

A moment trapped under its influence had him gasping for air, and another had him seeing stars even in the utter blackness. In his dizzy, dazed state, he registered hot puffs of air on his scales.

Katakuri’s breath.

The mer’s _tongue_ was inside of him.

His breeding-scrambled mind didn’t know how to handle that realization, and he found himself once more clinging tight to Katakuri’s hand around him. The sensation was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, a tough muscle deep inside of him that was thrusting like a cock but so, so much better.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he managed to get out. “Holy… _fuck_ , just gimme something to hold on to, I can’t… _fuck_!”

A low-pitched rumbling growl was his only response, and Sanji whimpered as Katakuri speared him even deeper. He felt his tail lashing all over the place, vainly seeking for something to anchor him, but he couldn’t find anything to wrap himself around.

He was stuck, pinned to the ground beneath Katakuri’s hands, forced to lay there and helplessly take it as the other mer brought him to peak again and again, milking him for everything he had.

By the time Katakuri finally pulled away, Sanji was shuddering uncontrollably, completely and utterly wrecked. Aftershocks thrummed through him in constant waves, driving him to clench down on nothingness over and over in search of something to fill him.

There was a wet, sucking sound that came as Katakuri’s hand left him, the other mer sliding his long tongue back into his mouth. Sanji had known that he was bigger than him, but that tongue had felt massive as it had licked around inside of him, thick and warm and long enough to reach everything he wanted it to.

He had no idea what to do in the face of what had just happened, overwhelmed by the suddenness of it all and bursting with questions but scattered and drowsy after being so well-fucked.

Sanji’d never experienced anything like that before, and he was left reeling from it. Hell, no other partners had even come _close_. Katakuri hadn’t done it all for his benefit, sure; he’d only been holding him down with one hand, and it wasn’t hard to guess where the other one was. But that didn’t change the fact that it had been incredible, and as he lay there panting Sanji wondered why the fuck nobody ever did that to him.

 _Fuck, I should probably thank him or something_. But he could worry about that after he finished remembering how to breathe.

Katakuri beat him to it, though. When the mer spoke, his voice was husky, and deeper than ever. “ _Thank you_ , Sanji.”

Hearing his name in that low voice was enough to send sparks skittering through his tired, oversensitive flesh. He shivered in the cold, wanting to show his own appreciation but still unable to get his thoughts together long enough to speak. He settled for reaching out to grab Katakuri’s hand in his own, wrapping his trembling fingers around the mer’s larger ones and squeezing to show he was listening.

“You’re delicious. I’ve never tasted anything like you.” A short pause. “Are all surface dwellers this way?”

Katakuri was crazy if he thought Sanji was conscious enough to have a normal conversation right now, but to be fair, Katakuri wasn’t the one who’d just had his mind blown so hard he couldn’t feel his tail. Sanji gave his fingers another light squeeze, hoping that the other mer would take the hint.

It seemed that he did. Katakuri hummed, a low, rumbling pitch that reverberated in the small space of the cave. “I suppose I’ll never know. Perhaps that’s for the best.”

Sanji had no idea what he was talking about, but he didn’t really care either. He’d just had what was probably the best sex of his life, and he planned on basking in the afterglow as long as he could. He felt so relaxed, so absolutely worn out, that he could just see himself slipping away into a nice, easy sleep. Every inch of him was exhausted, his arms light and weightless, his tail tired and limp, his scales slick and loose…

He didn’t feel the lightstone slipping out of its pocket until it was already clattering to the floor.

The sheer brightness of it was almost painful, and Sanji swore as his eyes fought to adjust. He flipped over, suddenly wide awake and just as sightless in the absolute light as he had been in the absolute darkness. “Shit, forgot I had that, let me just-”

Katakuri’s hiss was loud in the still air, water splashing, and Sanji struggled to catch the stone and shove it back into his scale pocket. He succeeded at snatching it up, but with the sudden alarm and mad scramble to retrieve it he was too tense to relax, and he had to settle for cupping it tightly in his hands.

The light was still there, but much dimmer, and as his eyes finally adjusted Sanji looked to Katakuri, mouth open and a fervent apology on his lips.

It died there.

The first thing he saw were the eyes, almost completely black, the twin lights from before only two tiny white points in endless voids. The hair was a deep red that looked strikingly like blood, rough-cut and lying damp against his head as if dripping from some terrible wound. The skin was dark grey, almost sickly in its rubberish appearance, absorbing more light than it reflected.

But the _mouth_ …

The mouth, the one where that deep, rich voice had been coming, the one he’d been close enough for Sanji to feel his breath, was a jagged nightmare. The flesh of his cheeks was ripped all the way up to his ears, skin twisted and cruelly patched back together with thick black cord, and his teeth were the serrated fangs of a predator.

One massive forearm was raised at an angle to block the light, but as Sanji watched, the two pinpricks of light that were Katakuri’s eyes shifted to focus on him. The mutilated jaw opened, revealing row after row of needle-sharp teeth, and a beat of sheer unbridled _terror_ hit Sanji with enough force to jumpstart his heart.

He jolted backwards, lightstone shoved into his scales and forgotten as he twisted onto his belly and scrambled to propel himself further into the cave, tail lashing madly against the stone ground. He managed to shoot several meters away in a matter of seconds, the furious drive to escape forcing adrenaline through his veins, before his rational mind finally woke up and forced him to stop.

It took a few moments for him to catch his breath, then another few moments to calm the shaking in his limbs. When he tried to focus, all he could think of was _teeth predator teeth danger teeth._

The sound of splashing water forced him back to the present. He recognized the noise of scales sliding on stone and realized that Katakuri was turning away, slipping back into the water.

_Shit!_

Sanji jumped into action, spinning himself around. The afterimages of the lightstone’s rays were still seared into his eyes, the false images flashing in front of him every time he blinked and leaving him even more disoriented than ever as he frantically tried to reach the other mer. “No, wait, hold on! Don’t go!”

Nothing. Katakuri didn't even pause.

Sanji pushed himself back towards Katakuri with the same mad energy he’d forced himself away with, desperate to get to him before he disappeared. “No, wait! I’m sorry, just fucking wait!”

He twisted to whip his tail around with all of his strength, blindly aiming in the direction he thought Katakuri was in. He connected with something and wrapped tight around it, pulling hard.

He heard a grunt of effort, felt the resistance, and realized he must’ve caught the mer’s arm. Katakuri fought back, jerking his arm away, but Sanji was determined not to let him go. The other mer might be strong enough to hold him down with just one hand, but Sanji’s lower body strength was second to none. He put all of his power into reeling Katakuri away from the water, yanking on his arm with enough force that he drew out a pained hiss.

Sanji winced, but pressed on. He didn’t want to hurt Katakuri, but he wasn’t going to let him leave like this, either. “Just wait a goddamn minute! I’m sorry, it was stupid!”

No response, just another jerking tug, Katakuri unwilling to give up the fight. Sanji countered by pulling even harder.

An aggravated noise was all the warning he got before he was suddenly grabbed and raised high in the air, breath catching in his throat as he was held suspended by his waist in the middle of the darkness. Another hand came down around his tail, Katakuri digging his fingers into the space between the corded muscle and his arm in an attempt to pry it away.

Sanji held on for dear life, clutching tight. “Wait, damnit! _Katakuri!_ ”

The pressure eased around him, but only by a little.

“What do you _want_ ,” Katakuri bit out, those tiny white dots finally looking in his direction, and the barely-restrained anger in his voice had Sanji involuntarily loosening his grip.

He tightened it again the next second, too determined to be deterred. “I want you to stay and fucking listen to me!”

“What is there to say? I’ve done what you asked. Let go.”

 _Not a chance in hell._ “No! I’m sorry, it was just a stupid reaction!”

“It was a smart reaction. You should have listened to it.” Now he was cold, distant, and that hurt even more than the anger had. The two dots of light vanished in the dark, Katakuri turning away from him and back to the water.

 _Oh, fuck that_. Sanji yanked once more with his tail. “Hey. _Hey!_ Look at me, damnit.”

He only let go when he saw the lights turn back towards him, easing up on the pressure but still holding tight.

Katakuri spoke first, with tired finality. “This is what I am, Sanji.”

“I know that. I _knew_ that.” And it was true; he _had_ known in some corner of his mind that Katakuri would be like this. It wouldn’t make sense for him not to be. He lived in the deep sea, the place where all the terrifying predator creatures lived, so why _wouldn’t_ he be a terrifying predator creature himself? Katakuri had even mentioned having territory, something only predators cared about, so all the evidence had been right in front of him.

He’d just never taken the time to put everything together, and now he was paying for it.

There was nothing but silence between them. Katakuri didn’t seem willing to say anything, and Sanji was left with the feeling that he was only biding his time until he could slip away.

Sanji couldn’t just leave it like that. Not just because if Katakuri left, he had no way to get back to the surface and would probably die a horrible death, but also because the other mer had saved his life a million times and he’d practically insulted him to his face. No, he couldn’t leave it like that.

He _wouldn’t_ leave it like that. “Hold on, I’m gonna take it out again.”

That got Katakuri’s attention. “No, don’t-”

Brightness flashed for a split-second, illuminating the cave like a miniature star, before the lightstone crumbled to dust in his fist.

“There,” Sanji said, dropping the dull, lightless fragments to the ground far below. Once more the afterimages covered his vision in red flashes, but they faded soon enough. “All done.”

For a long moment, Katakuri seemed to have nothing to say to that. Then…

“You shouldn’t have done that, sun-swimmer.”

Sanji breathed a silent sigh of relief at the familiar nickname. “Why not? I have you to protect me. I don’t need it.”

“It’s odd that you think of me as a protector after seeing what I am.”

“I told you, I already knew what you were,” Sanji reminded him. “It’s just…the stupid fish brain. Stupid fish brain sees something unfamiliar and says ‘oh shit, run.’ And then the rational human brain comes in and says ‘no, that’s fucking stupid, shut up.’ You know?”

Katakuri let out a laugh, a low-pitched _ha!_ that was quickly cut-off.

Sanji grinned, invisible in the dark. That was a victory if he’d ever seen one. “Hey, you already know I’m not so good at managing the stupid fish brain. Stupid fish brain sees a shark and goes ‘hey, swim into that trench to get away.’ And well, you saw how _that_ worked out.”

“Did the stupid fish brain also tell you to go back to the trench to see me again?” The genuine amusement was back in Katakuri’s voice, along with a touch of teasing.

Sanji felt reassurance wash through him, a warm rush that was more comforting than his breeding heat had ever been. “Nah, that was the stupid human brain. Completely different from the stupid fish brain. Still working on that one.”

He got another laugh for that, a longer one that echoed pleasantly in the cave. Sanji remembered where that voice came from, the needle teeth and the scarred mouth, and gathered his resolve.

He hesitantly reached out in front of him towards the lights of Katakuri’s eyes, trusting the mer to keep him safely suspended. “Can I touch you?”

The hand around his waist tensed, holding him a little tighter. “Why?”

“You got to touch me all over,” Sanji argued, a perfectly reasonable excuse. “I just want my turn, that's all.”

Katakuri didn’t buy it. “Why would you want to?”

 _So I can show myself you’re not gonna hurt me._ The thought of those teeth being so close to him when he’d been completely helpless still scared him, and the thought of them being so close now did as well, but Katakuri deserved better than that.

Sanji exhaled, long and slow. If he didn’t do it now, it would bother him forever. “I just want to. Please?”

For a long moment, he thought Katakuri would deny him. The other mer didn’t say anything, and the only sound between them was the slow, gentle sloshing of water.

Then, so slightly that Sanji almost didn’t feel it, Katakuri moved him a little closer.

He reached out once more, unable to suppress the fear rising along the back of his spine in anticipation of what he’d be coming into contact with. Fangs, scars, void-black eyes, rubbery grey skin, crimson red hair like blood-

Katakuri’s face was soft.

Just a little warmer than the air in the cave, and just like Katakuri’s hand around him. Strong, unyielding, but comforting all the same.

He cradled Katakuri’s face in his hands for a few seconds, gently pressing his fingertips against the strong jaw and the scars on his cheeks. The skin there was rough, bumpy from the irregular stitching and tougher than everywhere else on his face. If it had left a mark like this when healed, Sanji couldn’t imagine how bad the wound had to have been when fresh.

His hands drifted upwards, brushing through Katakuri’s hair. The strands were just beginning to dry, salt residue crumbling as he ran his fingers between them, but that was something familiar, something he was used to. If he touched his own hair right now, it would probably feel the same.

Sanji spent a little longer there, liking the way the strands felt in his hands, but he knew he couldn’t put it off for long. The real issue, the reason he’d asked for this in the first place, was the only thing left for him to test.

Katakuri had remained silent and still during his exploration, but when Sanji’s hands slid down from his hair and towards his mouth, a small noise like a huff of air came out of him. Sanji waited for him to pull away, or to tell him that he’d gone far enough, but Katakuri was quiet once more, patiently waiting.

With Katakuri’s mouth closed, it took a while for Sanji to find one of his teeth, skimming his fingers across the crease between Katakuri’s lips. When he did, the first thing he noticed was the smoothness, the surface evenly curved without any marks or rough edges. He found another soon after, just a little ways farther down and a little longer. They were fangs, yes, and they were sharp, but beneath his fingers, they were just teeth.

Sanji had been leaning forward throughout the past few minutes, unconsciously seeking closer contact until he realized he was doing it at just that moment. From there, it felt only natural to lean in just a little bit farther, to cradle Katakuri’s face once more in his hands and gently press a kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Be careful, sun-swimmer,” Katakuri whispered to him, and Sanji could feel the low rumble of his voice beneath his palms, “I might be tempted to keep you.”

It was fine to spend a lightless evening in the depths with someone who was unlike anyone he’d ever met before, but Sanji knew he’d never really survive down here. Even with Katakuri to guide him, the dark would eventually close in and suffocate him, the pressure and the cold too much for a surface dweller to bear. His eyes ached for the light, and his fins ached for warm water.

It was time for him to go home, and they both knew it.

 “You have to leave,” Katakuri murmured, soft and low. “Your next wave might come soon, and you’ll be trapped here for a while again.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” Sanji murmured back, and Katakuri hummed in agreement.

He wasn’t lying. Sanji really wouldn’t mind another few hours alone together, just the two of them. He could ask him about why he’d saved him, that first time when Sanji had been bleeding out and unable to stop himself from falling closer and closer to death. They could talk about the surface, about Sanji’s friends and Katakuri’s territory and how different their two worlds were. They could talk about anything, really. They seemed to work well together.

But as Katakuri began to move, reaching up and gently tugging on Sanji’s tail to get him to loosen his grip, he knew that it wouldn’t happen.

“It’s time to go, sun-swimmer.”

“Wait!” The word was out of him before he even really though about it.

Katakuri released his tail, and the twin lights once more turned to focus down on him. “Yes?”

“Can…can I come visit you?” Sanji asked, a little uncertain. He wasn’t ready to give someone like this up, but he didn’t know if Katakuri felt the same way. He did genuinely like the mer, strong hands and stoic teasing and sharp teeth and all, and he couldn’t shake the pervasive thought that if he left now he’d never see him again.

Katakuri’s eyes shifted to the side, towards the water. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“Hey, doing stuff I shouldn’t has worked out pretty well for me so far,” Sanji joked. “I found you, didn’t I?”

“ _I_ found _you_ ,” Katakuri corrected, but he didn’t deny it. “And by sheer luck, I might add. This is my territory, but I’m not the only one who lives in it.”

“I could outswim anybody who tries to mess with me,” Sanji pushed, unwilling to give up now that he'd at least raised the point. “Now that I know not to go down so far, I’d still be able to fight back.”

“Perhaps,” Katakuri allowed. “But perhaps not. You _were_ lucky this time. I told you I rarely see surface dwellers, didn’t I?”

Sanji remembered him saying something like that earlier. “Yeah, you did.”

“The few that do fall down here don’t survive to reach this depth. They’re picked off long before then.”

“I survived,” Sanji reminded him. “ _Twice_.”

Katakuri’s exasperated sigh echoed in the room. “I told you, you were lucky.”

“What if I stayed near the top? How far up can you go?”

Katakuri was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating the thought. Sanji waited, soaring hope caught in the back of his throat.

His patience was rewarded with Katakuri’s second, more resigned sigh. “Very well. I can’t go too far up, but I’ll be able to sense you if I’m nearby. I’ll call out to you if I’m there, but if you see anyone else, swim away.”

Sanji barely contained his shout of triumph, instead settling for burying his face against Katakuri’s neck and grinning wide. “Sweet. Fuck, that’s awesome. How far down should I go? Till I can’t see?”

“Not that far. Stay in the light,” Katakuri warned. “And I won’t be there most of the time. I have other responsibilities.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sanji was too happy to be brought down. He’d been hoping for a chance to see the other mer again, but he hadn’t expected an open invitation to visit practically whenever he wanted. “Wait, should I bring you anything? More leaves? Food? I make the _best_ fucking paella, you’ve gotta try it!”

“Worry about yourself first,” Katakuri reminded him. “You’ve still got to get out of here now. I can take you to the edge of the trench, but you’ll have to find the way back yourself. I don’t know where your ‘reef’ is.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Sanji agreed, and the giddiness he had from his victory gave him the bravery he needed for one final request. “Oh, shit. Hey, just one last thing.”

Katakuri’s voice was tired, but there was an undeniable fondness in it. “What is it, sun-swimmer?”

“Can I see your dick?”

Katakuri didn’t seem to know what to say to that for a moment. “You want…to see it?”

“Yeah. Well, feel it,” Sanji amended. “Can’t really see much of anything, anyway.”

“…Why?”

Honestly, there wasn’t a concrete reason behind the request, just sheer curiosity. Sanji didn’t feel shame for asking, especially after everything they’d done together. “You said it wouldn’t fit, earlier. I just wanted to see if it really wouldn’t.”

“Ah,” Katakuri said, with nothing in his tone to give away how he felt about that. “I see.”

Katakuri set him gently on the ground, unwinding him from his arm and laying him out flat on his stomach. Massive hands closed over his, guiding them down until his palms landed on something warm and slick. Sanji reached out, eager to get a feel for its size and shape.

“Oh,” he said after a moment. Then, a few seconds later, “ _Oh_.”

“I told you it wouldn’t have fit,” Katakuri said.

He was absolutely right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a ton of material that I ended up cutting from this story, and 90% of it is in Katakuri's perspective. It's mainly worldbuilding stuff and potential alternate storylines I ended up scrapping, but I could post it after I come back if anyone's interested in that stuff?


	29. In the Dark (Extras)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my trip! Here's some of the worldbuilding stuff/Katakuri's POV/extra pieces I ended up taking out of In the Dark. Hope you guys enjoy!

_It was sheer luck that I was the first to reach you_.

He’d lied. He hadn’t been the first, not by a long shot.

Katakuri was fast, but he wasn’t the fastest, and this stretch of the sea wasn’t his usual haunt. By the time he’d made his way over, a group of lanternfish scouts had already gathered around Sanji, waiting for him to sink a little deeper and be fully paralyzed by the cold before they struck.

They’d recognized him, of course, and welcomed him to join. As the lord of this quarter of the trench, the first, juiciest bite was always his to claim.

_We’ll be happy with whatever’s left over,_ one had told him, laughing in that ragged cackle they all seemed to share.

_I just want one of those fins for my den,_ another had chimed in. _Pretty fish like these don’t come often._

Katakuri had stopped to speak with them, annoyed at their presence but forced to play along. Bands of scavengers such as them were valuable to him, reporting everything they saw, and lanternfish were a more loyal breed than some of the others he had at his disposal. They were stupid though, far past the point of a fault, and he was always having to play their base desires against their rational thinking to get what he wanted out of them.

He’d been close to drawing them away, commending them on their work in manipulating the currents to push their prey deeper down and tempting them with mentions of the soon-to-erupt volcanic heat vents nearby. They were swaying in the water, losing interest in Sanji and chattering excitedly about the possibility of hot, charred fish corpses for dinner instead of cold, chewy ones.

The breeding scent hit them all at the same time.

 

It was a blessing, really, that Sanji’s senses had been so dulled by the depths. The blood in the water had been thick enough for Katakuri to taste iron in every breath, and several times he’d had to push torn-off limbs floating in the water out of Sanji’s way as they circled each other.

He’d have to make up some story or another about why nine of his scouts were missing; he didn’t want the other lanternfish bands to panic about the possibility of a new predator in town. The volcanic vents would likely be his best tool, as cracking one open a little too wide let out a blast of superheated steam that was more than enough to incinerate a few careless mer.

He had no doubt that whatever he’d left of the actual band was already gone, swallowed up by any of the others who might have smelled Sanji and come to investigate. It was a pity, though. That much flesh would have been enough to sustain him for almost a month, and he hated leaving good food behind.

It had been worth it, though.

Katakuri licked his lips, sliding his tongue back inside his mouth and savoring the faint aftertaste. After an hour of sucking as much as he could out of his tongue, the sweetness that was left was more an echo than an actual flavor, but he sought it out nonetheless.

He’d bred plenty of mers during his youth, slaughtering dozens of ravenous competitors for a few precious hours of a feeling that wasn’t pain or coldness or hunger. Sanji was hardly any different, just another prize he’d won by killing everyone else, but none of his other prizes had left him feeling like he’d lost something after he’d let them go.

 

\-------------------- 

 

The world hadn’t been kind to Sanji. It had chewed him up and spat him out before, but for Katakuri, it seemed like the world had chewed him up then swallowed him whole, forcing him to fight his way back just to survive.

The terrifying visage in his head wasn’t nearly as scary to him anymore. He knew the hair wasn’t blood, knew the scars were just like any other scars, knew those teeth wouldn’t hurt him. They were all just pieces of Katakuri, a face to put to a name, and that was that.

 

\-------------------- 

 

“I probably look weird to you. Heh, how ugly was I? Are my colors really gaudy?”

“I don’t know,” Katakuri admitted. “I couldn’t see.”

 

\--------------------

 

Katakuri hadn’t been expecting to get so much in return for his one moment of kindness. Honestly, he’d been prepared for the worst. A fellow mer lord taking advantage of his weakness, the fallen sun-swimmer blaming him for his wounds and coming back with an army, his enemies seeing and losing their fear of him, any number of things to prove that he’d made a mistake.

But none of those had happened.

Instead, he’d been visited by the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. He’d been thanked, given gifts, joked with…then invited in with a kind of trust that could never occur between two mer of the depths. Sanji had truly believed that he’d keep him safe, and with every moment spent in the other mer’s company, Katakuri found himself more and more invested in doing so. He’d never felt more possessive than when Sanji lay spent and sated beneath him, the old and powerful part of his mind recognizing treasure and urging him to claim ownership of it.

Katakuri couldn’t deny that he’d been swayed by that temptation.

Sanji was the perfect prize, after all, and by all the unspoken laws of the deep, Katakuri had earned him. He’d earned the right to his loyalty by killing the shark that chased him, and he’d earned the right to breed him by slaughtering all the competitors. Sanji had paid his debts on two fronts, by giving him the leaves and by letting himself be ‘taken care of,’ a phrase Katakuri found amusing in its ambiguity.

However, there had still been the matter of his third debt.

It wasn’t unheard of for mer lords to take consorts, and for a dark moment Katakuri had considered demanding that as payment for saving Sanji’s life a second time. He could’ve taken such good care of him, given him whatever he wanted, kept him safe from all the other predators-

But Sanji would have rejected him.

Katakuri might have been blinded by the lightstone, but he hadn’t been deafened. He’d heard Sanji’s terrified, cut-off shriek, and he’d heard how desperately the other mer had struggled to get away from him. In that split-second, he’d known that it was over. Sanji had seen who he really was, _what_ he really was, and there was no taking that back.

His dreams were just dreams. His hopes were stupid fantasies. He could visit paradise, but soon enough it would realize he didn’t belong, and it would kick him out.

 

\-------------------- 

 

All he knew in this sea were enemies, and even those who claimed to be loyal to him were potential foes. Trust was a gift vainly sought and never given.

But Sanji had given him his trust. Sanji had given him so much. His thanks, his gifts, his body…

Katakuri slid his tongue around his mouth for the dozenth time, soaking up as much of Sanji’s flavor as he could. He could still feel the place on his mouth where Sanji had pressed a kiss, the skin oddly warm and tingling. He didn’t know tastes could be this sweet. He didn’t know touches could feel this good.

It seemed that with this particular mer, he kept winning prizes he’d never known were even on the table.

 

\-------------------- 

 

He didn’t feel bad for lying, and it wasn’t like Sanji was hurt by it. Not even a starving mer would kill when there was breeding to be had; the only casualty would be whoever else showed up to fight for him.

Until after, of course. Then he would be back to being prey, just like the rest of them.

He’d been purposefully steering Sanji towards a decision, yes, but it hadn’t been the one he’d come to. He wanted Sanji to request his help again, either to guide him back to the reef or to simply slaughter the hordes, so the other mer would go back to owing him. And if he owed him…

He might come back.

_‘Can I see you again?’_

 

\-------------------- 

 

Katakuri had realized rather quickly that Sanji had no idea just how valuable his gift was.

Mansherry leaves weren’t just rare in the depths; they were _legendary_. Only a scant half a dozen existed today in the deep waters, relics from the old days when the two kingdoms of mer had traded between each other, and Katakuri couldn’t count the amount of wars that had been fought for them. In a world where death was always a shadow following close behind, a leaf that could bring one back from the very edge was prized above all else.

Katakuri had one of those treasured leaves in his possession. It was an ancient, crumbling thing he kept hidden in the deepest recesses of his scale pockets. He’d slaughtered the mer who’d ruled this stretch of sea before him to gain it, and he’d slaughtered dozens more who’d tried to take it from him, all in the name of something so rare he hadn’t believed it existed until he’d seen one for himself.

He’d sustained so many potentially fatal wounds before and forced himself not to reach for it, simply because he knew if he did, he wouldn’t see another one as long as he lived. It was precious. It was limited. It was a piece of the paradise that was the world above, a paradise his kind was forever banished from, and deep in his soul he knew he’d never use it.

He couldn’t bear to give up that little shred of the sun.

Katakuri had been of a similar mind when he’d seen Sanji for the first time, the taste of iron in the water leading him to something he thought he’d never see. Sun-swimmers were usually eaten long before they reached his territory’s depth, the foolish ones who’d strayed too far taken out by the angler patrols higher up. Those under his command had brought him pieces of them before as tribute; sun-swimmers always had the most succulent flesh.

That was why he’d been so surprised to see one intact. Even if he had a few chunks taken out of him, Sanji was unlike anything Katakuri had ever seen before. Not much light made it down as far as he’d been but what little was there reflected off the scales in his tail, flashing colors Katakuri didn’t have words to describe.

Sanji had been weak, barely conscious from the blood loss and the suffocating pressure of the depths, but he’d still reached for Katakuri when he’d drawn near. It was such an innocent gesture, his arms spread outward as if to welcome his presence. It had been baffling to Katakuri; in his world, any mer that approached when another was injured was only there for an easy meal.

The sun-swimmer had been right, though. No matter how juicy his light-drenched flesh might have been, Katakuri wouldn’t have eaten him. He _couldn’t_ have eaten him, for the very same reason that the tiny mansherry leaf still lay deep in the recesses of his scales even after so many brushes with death.

Sanji was like the leaf. A little piece of paradise.

Now, hidden deep in the twisting tunnels of his lair, looking down at the gift Sanji had given him and seeing the gentle movement of its limbs in the water, smelling its potent freshness, Katakuri slowly counted the little green teardrops floating in front of him.

On one twig, eight. Already more than the depths had seen in centuries.

On another twig, three more. Tearing the leaves into pieces would allow him to ration them out to those that served him, ensuring their loyalty.

More twigs, some bountiful, some less so. In the end, he counted thirty-one.

With a horde like this, he might be able to live forever. A sliver of a leaf would heal a scar, a half would close a gaping wound, and a whole would bring him back from the very brink. No other lord of the trench would be able to stand up to him if he faced them. They’d been about equal before, each coveting the others’ territories but unable to gain the upper hand, but now Katakuri was thirty-one times their better.

All because of Sanji.

_Should I bring you anything? More leaves? Food?_

With the precious branch clutched tight in his hand, Katakuri thought he might have met an angel.

 

\-------------------- 

 

_It won’t fit_.

He did try with a fish of similar size, some time later. It might have been a week, or perhaps even a month; time had never been important to those who lived without light. He hadn’t even intended to experiment at that time, just happening to stumble upon some angler’s breeding frenzy as he swam through his territory.

There hadn’t been many left to fight, blood and viscera already thick in the cold water, and the remaining mer had made the foolish mistake of attacking him. He’d become the victor more out of a desire to destroy anything in his way than an actual interest in breeding, but the angler had still been eager, throwing itself at him and tangling its tail in his to secure him as a mate.

Normally, he would’ve torn it away from him. He had his territory to oversee, and hours of reckless coupling in the open depths was practically suicide when one had as many enemies as he did. But this angler had been smaller than usual, perhaps only a scant few feet longer than Sanji, and that was enough to make him pause.

Sanji had agreed with him that a pairing between them wouldn’t work. It had been difficult to fit even two of his fingers, and Katakuri knew he was quite a bit larger than two fingers. He hadn’t even looked at himself in close to a decade, too concerned with other matters to risk a few moments of bliss, and mer like him only grew larger as time went on. The difference might have been manageable in his youth, but it certainly wouldn’t be now.

They’d been so rushed, though, between Sanji giving in to his body’s needs and Katakuri desperately working to satisfy him. It took time for natural slick to build up, and it was possible that if they’d been given the opportunity to go slow…

 

The angler hated him for it, he was sure, but there was nothing it could do.

He kept it on the edge for hours, bringing it to the brink of release then denying it the final push it needed, until the breeding scent was so thick in the water Katakuri felt he was practically breathing it. He could slide two fingers in and out of the fish with ease, and a third could be forced past its slit with little resistance.

Its high-pitched keening had long turned to furious needy shrieks, grating on Katakuri’s sensitive ears, and he found that when it was time to actually fuck the thing he had to clamp a hand over its mouth just to concentrate enough to harden himself.

 

In the end, it had worked, but it hadn’t been pretty.

Katakuri decided to look for other alternatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other alternatives Katakuri considered:
> 
> \- artificial slick that may or may not have been produced by the shady giant squid mer in the weird glowing mushroom cave  
> \- investing in giantification experiments  
> \- 1) cut off dick, 2) use mansherry leaf pieces to regenerate it to appropriate size for Sanji, 3) ???, 4) profit  
> \- Just Grow Another One
> 
> And the absolute last resort:
> 
> \- ask Mama


	30. Not Even You (KidLaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just dropping by with some year-old KidLaw angst, have a great week guys

"No, it _isn't!_ " Law screamed. " What about all those times when I stayed over, just so you could take care of me? What about all those times I stayed awake with you? When I was exhausted, and you _still_ wanted more? What about all those times I let both of you-"

Law cut himself off, aghast. God, his crew was right behind him. _Bepo_ was right behind him. He'd almost admitted what he had to do to keep himself sane. He'd almost given away what he'd been doing for all those long months to remain the rational, stoic captain in their eyes, almost ruined any scrap of respect they could have ever had for him.

"When you let both of us what?" Kid demanded, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Let both of us _what_ , Trafalgar!?"

Law kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't tell them, not like this, not ever. He wouldn't lower himself to the level of a dirty whore in the minds of his crew, wouldn't sacrifice everything he'd spent almost a decade building, not for anything.

Kid took in his silence, the sudden tightening of his face, and _knew_. Law could see the connection being made as it happened, that brilliant intuition he'd admired so much putting itself to work.

"Oh," Kid said, and it sounded like a death knell. " _Oh_."

_Don't say it, please, for the love of god or the sea or anything else out there, please just god don't say anything...._

God, he could _see_ the decision being made on Kid's face, his sharp, harsh-planed features deciding whether or not to do it. His expression morphed back and forth in tiny, incremental movements of his brow and lips, shifting between rage and something almost like fondness.

When his features smoothed out into frigid dissociation, Law felt his stomach drop out from beneath him.

"So they don't know, do they? What you do every time you come see us?" Kid said, almost as if this were a casual conversation. "They've never asked, not once? Really?"

"They have no reason to," Law said, trying and failing to match his tone. "I've told them exactly what happens."

 It was far too late to bullshit his way out of this, but now he was just stalling for time.

"Funny, I don't think you have. I think you lied to them." Kid's eyes shifted from his, meeting those of someone standing behind him. _Penguin? Shachi? Got, don't let it be Bepo, don't let it be him..._

Kid's eyes moved back to his, and they were harsher now, crueler. "Haven't they ever wondered why you come back so late, sometimes? Limping? With marks all over you? Haven't they ever _asked_?"

Law couldn't breathe. His blood was ice in his veins, thick and unmoving. He would suffocate here, and it'd be a blessing, because maybe he'd die before he had to watch his crew's staunch loyalty turn to utter disgust.

"Because maybe..."

_No. Stop. You can't._

"...if they asked..."

_No, please, stop! You can't do this! You can't do this to me!_

"...you'd tell them the truth." Kid's voice was cold, so cold. How could that voice have ever been kind to him? Those hands could never have held him, not with the way they were clenched into claws now. Those corded arms could never have been warm, could never have given him refuge and safety.

_No, please, stop._

_You're going to kill me._

Kid spared him one last glance, a quick look up and down his body as if committing him to memory as the last time he ever stood strong in front of his crew.

_My crew. Mine._

_I won't give them up. Not for the world. Not for anything._

Then Kid opened his mouth. " _Maybe you'd tell them that you were getting_ -"

"Room."

_Not even for Eustass Kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I touched my KidLLaw stuff, but this is actually a piece of something I'd written for the threesome one. I've got a lot more of it if anybody's interested, I don't know if it's anybody's thing anymore?
> 
> Also, how pissed would you guys be if I started doing Zoro/Sanji stuff? I understand that a lot of people dislike the pairing, so I can put it in a completely different collection if I do end up doing it?


End file.
